Unexpected Ruination
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose and Lissa both get pregnant a the same time, but Rose's baby is a it more special with Dimtiri being the father. How ever, both babies form a strong bond, not like Lissa and Rose's bond, but a bond. Things happen and Rose and her baby are on death row, by someone they never thought would be back. Rating went up, due to some Gruesome scenes . R&R- I do not own VA
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

I finally graduated, and now we were at court guarding Queen Lissa. Lissa was a cool and awesome Queen and was very well respected by both dimper and Moro. Dimitri was Lissa's second guardian and he was also my lover. We were inseparable. Lissa and Christian are going to get married and Lissa asked me to me maid of honour and Christian asked Dimitri to be best man. My parents and I have been getting along great. My mom was now 'guarding' my dad. In bed no doubt. We all -apart from my parents- live in a big house at court. We each have sound prove rooms because of bed time activity. But for the last few days, I have been feeling sick and so has Lissa and this morning was no exception.

I woke up and my tummy flipped and I ran for the bathroom, after escaping from Dimitri's iron grip. Dimitri pulled my hair back and rubbed my back and waited for me to be finished. When I spat out the last of my sick, I flushed the toilet and leaned my head against the closed lid, sighing.

"I'm sorry." I said and got up and grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed my teeth and spitting out my mouthwash.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked confused and wrapped his hands around my waist leaning his chin on my shoulder and looked at me in the big mirror on the wall.

"You have been getting up really early these past few days because I hurl." he sighed and kissed my neck, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to make breakfast." and he walked out of the room and I looked at the cute cat calendar Lissa made me put up- but I'd never admit that to Liss. I looked at it and my eyes widened and I left my room and went to Lissa's, but met her on the way.

"I'm late." we both said at the same time and we both stood wide eyed and we both ran into are rooms and threw on jeans and a jacket and grabbed our purses and 'walked' down the stairs.

"Breakfast's ready!" Christian called as Lissa and I closed the door gently behind us and headed to the pharmacist. We got what we wanted and put it in our bags, and not feeling in the mood to go home, we walked to the café and ordered our food.

At first people thought it was funny. The Moroi Queen eating with her guardian. At first we just laughed at the looks but now people found it weird if we _weren't _eating together. We sighed as our food came and our guys came in the door with a sigh of relief and sat next to us.

"Were did you get to?" Christian said, kissing Lissa on the lips.

"just here you know." Lissa replied and got up. "Rose and I have something to do, so we'll see you later." she eyed me and I nodded and got up leaving my food, which people looked shocked at I might add, and went back to the house and into the bathrooms.

Ten minutes later Lissa and I were in my room waiting for the timer to go off. We were pacing up and down the room when the timer went off. Lissa and I stopped pacing and looked at each other.

"Who goes first?" I asked nervously and Lissa rolled her eyes and we both picked up the others stick. I looked at it and I lit up and laughed.

"Liss, your Pregnant!" Lissa face lit up to and she looked at me. "You too!" my face fell and I grabbed the stick and looked at it. Lissa and I walked out of the house once again, passing our guys and they looked really worried, but we just walked to the hospital at court.

"Your majesty!" bowed Dr. O. "Guardian Hathaway."

"Please call me Lissa."

"Rose." Dr. O laughed at us and nodded.

"what can I do for you?" she siad and got us to follow her into a room.

"Well we both took a pregnancy test and it came back positive for the both of us." Lissa said while I stayed silent. I was in shock.

"Ah, and you want to double check and see how far along?" asked Dr. O as she gets out a needle to take blood samples, and because t wouldn't take long we decided to wait and it was no time by the time Dr. O came into the waiting room for Lissa, but for me, yeah, it was a lifetime.

"Well Lissa, you are a month gone and so are you Rose, and yes, you are both pregnant, so congratulations.." Dr. O left with a smile and Lissa with a smile on her face, but I just looked blankly askance the room.

"Rose?" Lissa looked at me and rubbed my hand, which has gone cold.

"how is it possible?" I asked more to myself then to Liss, but she answered me anyway.

"Your shadow kissed remember?" it made sense. I sighed and got up and we walked back home and I sat on the sofa for hours, looking blankly at the telly which as turned off. Lissa was worried, I could tell that through the bond and you could see it in her facial features. She has been trying to get me to eat, but I have been refusing, which worried her even more.

I had changedo into my pyjama sorts and tight tank top, and had on my fluffy robe and slippers. I was hitting my tomb on my lip and had my legs folded under me. I was sittng here for hours and with a coco cake slice in front of me, when the door was opened and Lissa ran to it and yelled.

"Christian YOUR GONNA BE A DADDY!" I could hear the smiled that played on Christians face an I heard Dimitri say 'congratulations.' I heard the footsteps come into the room and Christian laughed.

"Wow, Rose sitting on a sofa in front of a cake and it's still there? What happened to the world?" christian was laughing. Lissa hit him over the head and Dimitri sank beside me.

"Roza?" I sighed and looked at him, and grabbed his hand and walked up to our room, and sank him down on the bed.

"Dimtiri, I need you to just listen, okay? Just listen, okay? You are the only guy I have been with for more then a month, and you're the only guy I ever slept with." Dimitri looked at me confused.

"Roza? What's wrong?" Dimitri took my hands.

"I'm p-pregnant." Dimitri pulled back and looked at me in shock. Minutes passed and I stood up and paced the room.

"You don't want this baby do you? Of course you don't. you don't believe me, do you? No you don't! you hate me don't you? Of course you do. And your gonna stop loving me because I'm going to be very, very fat and-and….." I put my hands on my head when Dimitri stood and walked over to me and grabbed my arms.

"Roza! Yes I do want my baby, our baby! Yes I do believe you! I always will! I can never hate you, nor can I ever stop loving you." he attacked my lips with his but pulled apart.

"How far?" he rested head against mine.

"Dr. O said I was a month." Dimitri smiled and picked me up and spun me around and laughed at me as I lauhed at him. He settled me down on our bed and we fell asleep happy.

I was pregnant! Me! Rose Hathaway!


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri and I walked hand-in-hand to my parents house. We stood at the door and I too a deep breath. We were going to tell my parents about me being up the duff, and I was nervous, but wasn't screed, however, Dimitri, was another story! He was basically shacking with fear and would bolt at anytime if I wasn't holding his hand tightly.

"Ready?" Dmitri smiled, trying to be brave, but it didn't reach his eyes and I could see terror in his eyes, and when my dad answered the door, I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Kiz?" I smiled as he let us in.

"Is mom around?" I asked and a muffled voice called out from the kitchen. We all walked in and Dimitri and I sat on the stools.

"I have to tell you something mom and dad." I started and they both froze.

"I'm pregnant." my mom stood open-mouthed at us, my dad didn't look shocked, but he did look protective. "It's Dimitri's." I said nervously and Dimitri visibly gulped.

My mom came up and smacked Dimitri in the face and walked to my dad, who was laughing. I stood close to Dimitri and exploded.

"Why would you do that? Hello mother! He's the father of my baby! I need him around!" My eyes were lazing but both my parents laughed at me.

"I just wanted to see your reaction!" my mom was still laughing and I glared.

"Cognates!" my dad laughed. I just glared.

I was now five months pregnant and I was so happy. My mom, Lissa and I were going shopping for baby clothes. I couldn't wait, and that's saying something. Lissa and Christian decided to delay the wedding until after the baby was born, so Lissa wouldn't look big in her wedding dress. We walked through the shops, but two hours passed and I was exhausted. We sat down to get some food. My mom was existed and started talking about when I was a baby and how if my baby is anything like me, Dimitri and I was going to need a lot of help.

We -Lissa and I- both didn't want to know to the gender of the babies so I bought light blue and Lissa bought a mint green colour. My mom was proud although she was very protective as was my dad and Dimitri. I loved everyone though, even Christian. I asked him and Eddie to godfathers and Lissa and Mia to be godmothers.

Lissa's phone chimed a call warning so my mom and I started talking and talking. I was getting really close to her, and I loved her with my life.

"Yes, is everything ready to go? Okay well, we'll head back now." my mom and I looked at Lissa and she smiled. "I'm not feeling to well." she said, I tried to get into her head but she was trying so hard to keep me out so I didn't push in. my mom drove back to court and when my mom stopped at mine and Lissa's house and I gapped at what I saw. My suitcase was getting put into a car, by Dimitri.

He turned and smiled at me. I walked out and looked at him.

"What-?"

"I am going to take you to Russia to met my family. Surprise!" he smiled at my and I laughed.

"But what about…"

"Lissa gave us both time off, for a month."

"But I'm fat-"

"Don't you even start! Get in the car." I did as I was told and fixed my dress, as Lissa and Christian and my parents hopped in.

"You all knew about this?" they all nodded their head and laughed.

Lissa was hugging me as much as she could with are tummies. She waved goodbye as Dimitri and I got on the plane.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you? And thought you deserved a break?" I smiled and fell asleep.

* **In Russia ***

Dimitri got our bags and loaded them into a car. I was exhausted, but I managed to get myself dressed with the clothes Dimitri put in a carrier bag and I put some make-up on. The dress was lovely. It was red and flowed beautifully to my knees. I loved this dress. We sat in the car and I was picking at the hem of my skirt.

"They'll love you." I smiled at Dimitri and I knew he meant it because they already did love me, but because I just up and left, they would be mad, and Vika, she would defiantly be mad at me. She practically disowned me that day I got my dad to drag out her boyfriend.

"I know." I smiled and looked out the window until a familiar house showed up and Dimitri stopped at the end. I was really nervous. Dimitri opened my side of the door and locked the door as we walked up to the door of the house. He knocked on the door and I could hear a girl scream, and jump at Dimitri. It was Vika.

"Momma!" she yelled and the smiled on Dimitri's face made my heart melt. The rest of the family came running out, but a man too. I looked at him funny. "I've missed you all too." he laughed. "Guys, I want you to-" he never got to finish because everyone was running at me. I jumped behind Dimitri so they wouldn't stomped me.

"We've met." I whispered and Dimitri looked at me but shrugged. "Be careful." we warned and they all looked confused, but when I moved away from Dimitri they could see my stomach and gasped.

Oleana was the first one to come to me and hugged me, watching what she did and so did everyone, but when Vika did it shocked me.

"I'm sorry." she said a little to loudly.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Yes I do, what I said.."

"What you said was what you felt because of what I did and you have a right to do that and oh my god! I'm sounding like Dimitri." Vika laughed and that and hugged me again.

"what are you to talking about?" asked Sonya. She came up and gave me a hug.

"It's nothing." I said.

" that party I wasn't allowed to go to, I snuck out and went anyway. Rose knew were I went and she sent her dad in after my ex boyfriend. I Thought he loved me but he didn't, and I was mad at Rose and said she wasn't my sister anymore, and slapped her walking back into the party."

"You had no right to say that!" yelled Sonya.

"Viktoria! Why did you say such a thing?"

"You made Flower run away from us?" **(I had to put that in, my best friend call each other that, but I'm pot.) **Paul was pouting and his lips quivered and his eyes watered.

"Don't be mad at her. I was going to leave sooner or later." I said defending Vika and my hormones were on over drive.

"Hungary?" Oleana asked looking at me.

"Momma, we have to check in at the hotel." Dimitri sounded disappointed about this.

"Your staying with us." Oleana demanded sternly and Dimitri nodded and they all went into the house. I followed Dimitri to the car as he got out bags out. I leaned against the car.

"I'm sorry." I looked over at Dimitri and saw his arms flex with the grip he was holding the bags.

"What are you sorry for?" he laughed and stood in front of me dropping the bags and resting his hands on either side of my head, and his body as close as he could make it, blocking me to him.

"I came here when I went after you, but I couldn't tell you because you were so happy about introducing me to your family, that I couldn't tell you." tears were falling down my cheeks. Dimitri wiped them away and chuckled.

"oh, Roza." he said and leaned in to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly excepted. My hand went up to touch his cheek lightly so only my finger nails grazed his cheek. His hand was on my stomach and the other was in my hair, pulling me close. I sighed into Dimitri which caused him to smile against my lips. The kiss was going to get more heated, but there was a cough at the door and it made us looked.

"Momma said to get in here and that dinners ready." Viktoria walked back into the house and I sighed and Dimitri chuckled.

"we better get in there." he started to pick up the bags but I pulled him back up and started nipping his collarbone. He moaned and growled and I giggled.

"The things you do to me, Roza." he sighed and dumped his bag on my suitcase and slid and arm around my waist protectively as we walked into the house.

"were in the kitchen, Dimka!" called Oleana. I looked at Dimitri and mouthed 'Dimka?' he laughed and whispered, "my name in Russian." I laughed.

"emm… Roza and Dimka? I like it." he laughed at me and spun me around to look at him behind the closed door, and kissed me, but it soon ended because the door was burst open.

"Rose-" Viktoria roared in my ear and I jumped away yelping. Dimitri didn't look impressed.

"Viktoria!"

"Well if you two didn't go eating each other every chance you got, maybe this wouldn't be a problem!" I got my breathing under control and looked at Dimitri and Vika. They did look alike.

"Viktoria! Let them in will you?" Sonya demanded and Vika growled at us with a smile and went to sit down. Dimitri and I sat in the two remaining seats.

"So, Roza." Oleana started as we all began to eat. "how far along are you?"

I smiled at Dimitri. "Almost seven months." Dimitri lit up and put a hand protectively on my stomach. Dimitri's mother beamed at us.

"have you got any names?" asked paul. He was sitting to my rigt.

"We haven't really thought about it yet." I looked over at Dimitri and he nodded agreeing with me. His phone chimed indicating he had a message and sighed. He pulled out his phone and he rolled his eyes.

"Lissa's reminding me to get that doctor appiotment." I snorted and Dimitri looked at me.

"Your going." I huffed. Everyone laughed.

"Who are you? You weren't here the last time I was?"

"Mark, Sonya's hus-"

"Since when?" Dimitri growled. Wow and I thought he was only protective of me.

"A few months." he said and Dimitri was storming.

"Why wasn't-"

"Comrade!" I hissed and he instantly looked at me. "Chill." I gave him my puppy dog eyes and his sighed and gave up.

After dinner I offered to help Oleana do the dishes but she wouldn't let me, but I still stood around.

After, we walked into the living room and I sat with Dimitri. His kissed me, but Paul scolded and screamed, running over to his mom. Dimitri and I laughed and snuggled together.

We talked and talked, and laughed, but soon my eyes began to fall and I was fighting to keep them open. Dimitri started laughing. He picked me up bridal style in his arms, but I complained.

"Your worse then a child, Roza." I gave up and snuggled closer to Dimitri and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hathaway, you wont be able to travel back to Montana." the doctor told me and I froze.

"But I have to get back." I protested, but he just walked out and in came Dimitri. "I can't go back to Montana." I whined. Dimitri chuckled.

"I know, the doctor told me, I called Lissa, she said she's coming over here." I sighed and took Dimitri's offered hand. We walked back to the car, but instead of going in he direction of home, he drove to a forest. I looked at him funny.

"what are we doing here?" he had gotten out and opened the door of the car.

"I want to show you something." we walked through the trees and soon came to a clearing. It took my breath away, it was so beautiful.

Candels were glowing around a white blanket, with a picnic basket. Dimitri smiled like and idiot.

"It's beautiful." he smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the blanket and sat me down. Dimitri pulled out choclate coered strawberries.

"Your so cheesy." I laughed as he fed me a strawberry and I the same. We talked and laughed but Dimitri got a funny on me.

"Dimitri?" I looked up at him.

"Rose can I ask you soething?"

"You just did." I laughed and he smiled and pulled himself up on one knee.

"Dimitri?" my heart was beating fast.

"Roza, you make me so happy and I loved you when I first saw you, even though you were fighting me, and falign to the ground, but I cought you, and I knw I was in love with you then, and always." I smiled at that it. "Rosemarie Hathaway, would you marry me?" he pulled out a red velvt box n opened it.

There was a gold ring with a small dimond roses on it. I looked and it with wide eyes.

"Yes." he smiled and put the ring on my finger and spun me around kissing me and laughing.

"But whre did you get the ring? You never left my side since we were here?"

"Yeva gave it to me years ago, said to give it to someone I truly love 'till I die." my eyes watered and Dimitri simled.

"I love you." And we kissed.

We were driving home when I saw a silver car in the drive way. I lookeda t Dimitri and he shrugged. He helpe me out of the car and into the house. The ring fit perfectly. Faith!

"Momma?" Dimitri called from the door. She called from the living room and we walked in. Lissa gasped and lunged for me as fast as her stumach would let her while she squelld and jumped up and down.

"Rose what did you do to my fiancé?" chrisian laughed and I looked at him.

"Dimitri and I are getting married." I squealled with Lissa. We were jumping up and down and smiling and laughing and we heard christen mumer to Dimitri.

"Good, luck with that, man."

I turned and growled at Christian and Lissa went up and smacked the back of his head, and I smiled at that and Dimitri chuckled. Viktoria stood up and walked over to me.

"Let see the ring." she clapped and I held up my hand.

"Bukhara ring? Oh, Dimitri loveeeeees you." she laughed as I looked at her funny, but Dimitri knotted his arms around my waist as I placed a hand on my stomach, but jumped back, and so did Lissa.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, onsernd.

"The baby kicked." we both said together in awe and smiled.

"Does any else find that freaky?" Viktoria laughed and Paul came over.

"Can I feel?" I slid down at his smiling fac and nodded my head. The baby kicked againa and paul jumped back screaming and running to his mother.

"That's freaky!" Lissa and I laughed. Christian and dimtiri came behind Lissa and I and placed their hands on our stomchs and smiled.

"You all can come an feel." Lissa and I said together and everyone laughed and came over to feel the babies. they all had smiles on their faces and Oleana had tears in her eyes. I smiled at her, but I saw Yeva. I looked after her, and decided to follow her.

"I'm just going to get a snack." I sad to Dimitri, who nodded and kissed me on the head. As I walked out into the kitchen, I saw Yave ut the back so I went out and sat on the porch step with her.

"My grandson loves you, I knew he was going to propose to you, even when he was turned." I gapped at her, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"How? You had a dream." she smiled at me and almost laughed.

"You don't need a dream to see the love he has for you." I looked at her and smiled sweetly blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about your baby, he or she will be accepted." then she got up. I just sat there for two reasons. one- I was shocked and two- I couldn't move. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I heard someone come out of the door, but I just sat there. I knew who it was.

"Did I not teach you anything?" Dimtri laughed and sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I knew it was you, I could smell you." he chuckled and I cuddled closer. "It's a beautiful night." I said out of no where but Dimitri didn't mind. he just llooked up at the stars and smiled.

"Cold night." he stated "But yes, beautiful." Dimitri picked me up bridal style and brought me bac into the house. I snuggled my face into his shirt, smelling him, and enjoying every bit of it.

"You guys going to bed?" I hear Lissa ask and I felt Dimitri's head bob up and down while I sighed.

"Lissa, you can have the spear room." Oleana said as Dimitri started walkign up the stairs and into Dimitri's old room, but now, it's our room. it was big enoug with an on-suit bathroom and it had a bookself, and desk and sofa and a TV.

"I'm just going to get a quick showr." Dimitri siad as soon as we got into the room and I nodded as he walked dout of the room. I sighed and looked aroun the bookself to get an English book, so I could read to my baby. I settled for a book that must have been read a lot because the pages were worn. I was on page three when I herd the door open.

"your reading?" he laughed and I looked at him and glared.

"I read!" I shoot back at him and huffed on the bed looking away from him.

"Oh Roza, I know you read, but it's one of my books that's what shocked me. you're always making fun of them." he came up and wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck.

"Dimitri!" I moaned and leaned into him and I felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing. I reluctantly pulled away and took off my clothes and robebd one of Dimitri shirts and pulled it over my head, while Dimitri pulled off his jeans and shirt and sat in bed. I soon folowed and we both lay down. my head on Dimitri chest as his hands were rapped around my waist and resting protectivly on my tummy.

"Dimitri?" I mumbled.

"Mhmm?"

I was about to say omthing but thought about it. "I love you." that wasn't what I wanted to say, but it was the only hing I could say. I didn't want to worry him about it. I just hope she wont do anything, to me, us or my baby.

"I love you too, Roza." I sighed and fell asleep with worry on my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed and woke up to Dimitri kissing my neck. I sighed softly, hoping he didn't hear, but he did so he stopped.

"Rise and shine." He sang and I groaned, rolling over. "I'll see if breakfast is ready." I heard feet Lissa said that she, my mom Oleana, and every other girl was going shopping, but I didn't want to go. I was going to stay here with Dimitri and Paul, so I didn't bother in getting dressed. I down pottered down the stairs like a penguin and walked into the kitchen.

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to come." that was Lissa. She really wanted me to go with her, but I refused.

"No Liss, I just want to relax." she sighed again and got up. "We're heading." I nodded as my mom kissed my head. "your father should be back soon." I nodded and ate the food in front of me as everyone left.

"I just have to go to the neighbours." That was Dimitri. I looked at him, but he didn't seem as if he wanted to go. I rolled by eyes and Paul laughed.

"Just go Dimitri." He sighed in defect, he wasn't going to make me chang my mind. "Besides. I got Paul to protect me." Paul stood up and puffed out his chest, making me laugh and Dimitri chuckle.

"Okay, if you need any-"

"I'll be fine." He kissed my head and left. I got up and put the dishes in the sink, scraping off the scraps. I turned and put the dishes in the sink and looked out the see a pair of red eyes. I took my eyes away and finished with the dishes, leaving them on the drain stand. I turned to Paul who was playing on the floor.

"Paul, go to your room, and stay there." He looked at me pouting.

"Bu-"

"No buts, get up to your room." He huffed and got to his room and closed the door. I followed after. "Lock the door and don't unlock it for anyone, but Dimitri." I heard the door lock and I woddled back down stairs- stopped by the Strigoi.

"hello." I couldn't figt, no with a big belly, so when a cloth came over my mouth, I couldn't do anything, but fall into darkness. The last thing I saw was Paul's terrified face as he bolted back to his room to hid.

**DPOV**

I finished with my message and headed back home, but something felt off. I would have thought that the house would be upside down, with both Rose and Paul staying here on their own, but it wasn't. it was silent and clean.

I walked up the stair and to Paul's room, and knocked, but there was no answer.

"paul?" there was a sound of feet shiffling and the door unlocked. Paul's tall for his age jumped into my arms.

"Where's Rose?" I asked after scaning his room.

"They took her." He cried into my shoulder.

"Paul calm down and tell me what happened."

"Rose told me to go up to my room and she followed telling me to lock my door. She went down stairs and I went to the landing n they took her, I ran to my rooma and did as she told me." I nodded and he cried as I flipped out my cell.

"Get back here." then I hung up, hopinh my Roza was okay.

**JPOV**

We were shopping for clothes, and then my phone rang.

"Get back here." I almost scoffed.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Belikov wants us back." Everone nodded and we got back to the house fast enough, but I saw loads of Abe's cars and liturally ran inside.

"What happened?" everyone ran in after me. My heart stopped at the next words.

"Strigoi took Rose." Belikov looked torn up. His eyes were red, get there was no tears. His head was in his hands and he was gripping his hair. Abe, who answered, walked over to me an enfolded me in his arms.

"She what?" Lissa scrammed and Chrstian was tryign to calm her down. "you were mean to be with her Dimitri!" Dimitri just got up and left the room.

**RPOV**

I woke up on a hard bed, with a headache.

"Eat." Food was slid over to me. I was in some sort of abandoned prison. "You need to keep your streagth." and he walked away.

If it was any other situation, like me not being pregnet, I wouldn't have eating, but I was, and I had to keep my streagth up for my baby.

I started to eat slowly, an discovered how hungry I was, so I ate it all, fast-ish. My baby kicked and I placed a hand on it sighing.

"Don't come out just yet." I sighed as it kicked again, but I smiled.

" We'l have it, don't worry." The sudden voice made me jump. Being pregnet made me really off touch.

"You wont have my baby." The man snorted. He was human.

"We will have what we want." two woman came down behind him. "We'll move you, don't worry." I looked at the woman. "they'll be your mid-wives." I snorted.

The gate opened, I didn't have the energy to fight, and I wouldn't, it might hurt my baby.

They came into the little room and grabbed my arms, leading me up stairs and to a bedroom. The room was big. It had a big soft looking fluffy bed, it sheets and pillows. There was a joining bathroom and there was one window, which was shaded to a white colour so you can't see out or in.

"breakfast is at nine. Lunch is at one. Dinner is at six. Snacks are at eight. Bed is at nine." I rolled my eyes. I felt like I was a kid, being sent to a foster home, not a well respected and badass guardian everyone feared. They all left and went to the bed. It was soft. So it was about nine, half nine.

Dull pain shoot throw me. I didn't have to see if it was mine or Lissa's because I was pulled into her head.

She was in the kitchen with Christian. His back was to her, but she was breathing hard and was bent over. Christian turned around and dropped whatever he went to look for.

"_Lissa?" _

"_My wat_er _broke." _Christian started to call Oleana, and everyone came running in. Lissa was rushed to the car and was being taken to the hospital. I could have left her head, but I was going to be there for Lissa's baby's birth. Her berthing was laboured and she was pushing. Hours later, the baby was out. I smiled, feeling tears fall on my body.

"_Séan Dimitri Ozera." _I smiled slightly at the name, then I was pulled back to my body.

"Eat." I looked at the woman who put food on the bed.

"Why do you want my baby?"

"We don't want your baby, we want you. It just happens that your expecting, and we'll use that."


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

"Its been a five months Dimitri." Lissa said as she sat beside me. Séan in her arms. I smiled at him and looked back at everything in front of me. "She has had the baby." I nodded. It was true. I couldn't help but wonder if is was a boy, or Girl. What was the name, and little things like that.

"I know." I sighed and dropped my pages. Janine and Abe sat beside me.

"Wonder what she called the baby." I sighed as Janine's hand patted my back.

"We'll find her." She sighed. "We always do." I nodded. That was true we always did.

**RPOV**

_My breathing was laboured when Lea walked in, dropping the tray of food she had. _

"_She's having it." Lea was alright. She always brought me some extra food when I was hungry. She lay me down on the bed and pulled up the dress to my knees. _

"_How long have you been having contractions?" I shook my head, as another one hit. _

"_Ten minutes I think." Lea looked at me funny. Another one hit. _

"_Okay, your fully dilated, so on the next contraction push." I nodded and pushed like she told me, and at eleven fifty eight pm, third August, 2012. _

"_it's a girl." I tasted my tears, as Lea wrapped my daughter in a towel and placed her on my chest. _

"_Hope." Lea turned around looking at me. _

"_What?" _

"_Hope. Having her now, and looking at her, I know I'll never give up hope. They'll find me. I know they will." Lea smiled. _

"_Who her father?" _

"_A Dhimpre." She smiled at me. "I have to take her." _

That was about three or four months ago. I was put in a dark room, with no light and barely enough food. Hope would be brought into me for an hour each day. I missed her, and just wanted to keep her in my arms. They had to drag her away from me, she cried every time and so did I.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and motnths turned to a year. Hope was talking now, she was nearly two, they never found me, and yet, I never did give up hope.

**DPOV**

Its been a year and a bit now. Séan just started talking, and what he was saying was funny. I was never goning to stop looking for my Roza, and our baby. Not very.

"Uncle Dimmy." I looked down at him. He was walking and was pullign on my trouser leg. "Rosie- house-" I looked down at him. He was always talking about Rose. I picked him up and walked down the stairs to everyone.

I handed Séan down to Lissa. She smiled up at me. We were all looking at a map, when Séan grabbed a marker and cirled an abandoned house. Saying "Rosie."

I looked at it. It wasn't that far, maybe and hour or two, but we never looked there. Paul was nearly fourteen now**. ( he was eleven when Rose went first, twelve when she came back and Fourteen now.) **he wanted to help. Always did.

"Janine, You and I will have a look." she nodded but Lissa stood.

"I'm coming."

"Lissa no-"

"I'm coming! Rose might be there!" I sighed and shook my head in defeat. Lissa came, so did Abe, Christian stayed to mind the kids. Some of Abe's guardians stayed, the others came.

We drove the two hours to the house, parking a block away, to stay out of view. We all got out and huddled together for the plan, which I was giving.

"Split into Three groups. Janine, Peter and I will be captions. Lissa, Abe, you'll stay with Janine, you do what she says. She says you run, you run!" I saw her nod and I nodded. "Split." we each took a walky- talky. There was four per group. "Go in pairs, no one leaves by themselves." Everyone nodded and my team went for the front door, the other teams went for the back.

The door opened silently. It was really quite, and I didn't like that.

"_there human." _Janine's voice sounded shocked. I was too. _"If they're only human, why didn't Rose escape?" _I knew everyone was asking that question.

**RPOV**

My head was bowed. I was still drained. They wanted to turn me, but not to fast. They wanted me to suffer. Hope was let into the room with me now. She sat on my lap and I smiled at her.

"Mommy?" I kissed her head and sighed. "Daddy will come." I nodded and sighed again, leaning her against my chest.

"I hope so." I kissed the side of her chest. I was going to give up hope.

**CPOV**The rest of use were sitting around the kitchen, with cups of untouched tea. Oleana was pacing the floor, making me dizzy in the act.

"Do you think not callign is a good thing?" She finally sat downa and asked everyone. I looked at her.

"If they found something, they would hve called, and besides- they would have only got there." Oleana was so worried, she didn't even realize when they left. She thinks they left months ago, I'd say.

"I suppose."

"Mom, why don't you take Séan and Paul out into the guardian." Sonya suggested and Oleana nodded, and Viktroia, Sonya, and Cathrine sighed.

"She's just worried." I nodded and took a sip of tea. I was really worried about Lissa, Rose sure, but Lissa too.

"They'll both be fine." I sighed. I could only hope.

**JPOV**

"_we need blood! Lots of it! Call the house and make sure My mom has it! Make sure it's A positive!" _I was panicking, bit I did as he told me to do.

"Oleana, bring in blood, A positive." and hung up.

"Speak to me Belikov!" I snapped.

"_Rose, she's weak, been drain, can bearly speck!" _

"Where-"

"_For Gods Sake Janine!" _he snapped and I was taken aback. _"We'll meet at the house." _and then I saw one of the jeeps peel out of the lot. Abe came behind me.

"Is sh-"

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

I heard footsteps, and assumed that they were coming back to take Hope, and she thought so too. I stood up, as best as I could and pushed her behind me. The door banged open and I growled.

"Rose?" I looked up and growled again. This guy was new.

"Don't you dear." I was s weak. I haven't had food since yesterday morning and I was early drained of blood.

"Belikov!" The new man yelled and Dimitri came running in.

"Roza." He ran to me and hugged me, and in tat time, the guy took Hope.

"Dont you touch my baby!" Dimitri grabbed me before I was near the guy.

"Roza, he's here to help."

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled after him. Dimitri picked me up, an I could only fall limp in his arms.

"Roza, hold on." his voice became distant. "Hold on."

**DPOV**

I screeched to holt at the door, jumping out, I ran to the back and got Rose out. Her breathing was shallow, and she was so pale. The little girl had fallen asleep. I kicked the door open and lay Rose on the couch.

"Mama!" she walked calmly into the room and gasped.

"I thought you needed the blood for Lissa!" she ran over to Rose, and felt for a pulse. "It's very weak." I nodded. "Gte me the needle and the tube. don't forget the oxygen mask!" I nodded and came back with them in hand. The others were minding the kids. I held the blood bag up and it flew into Rose, through the tube and in the needle.

"Mommy." the little girl was mine then. It explains why she looks so much like Vika. Lissa came and she took her away, no child should see their mother like this.

"Bring her to the room." I nodded and picked her up and placing her back down when we walked up the stairs and to my room.

"Her names Hope." Rose's voice startled bth my mother and I.

"Hope?" She nodded.

"She should know who you are, I told her about you." I smiled. "I was never going to give up hope, and thought it wuld be a sutible name." I smiled againa and kissed her head. "I love it, and I love you." "I love you too."

"Let her sleep Dimitri." my mother dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. "Give her a few days. She should be fine after." we walked into the kitchen to get the good news, but my thoughts were stopped when I saw Hope, with her arms out-streacthed for me to lift her.

"Daddy." I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Princess." she giggled slightly and cuddled my neck, with her thumb in her mouth, and her eyes dropping, but she was rufsing to sleep.

"It's okay, baby." Rose's voic sounded from the door. I turned around and half smiled.

"You should be in bed." "I should be in bed, I should of got her christened before she was one. I should have been more careful, and I should have been able to escape. They're all should have's not what is happening or happened." Hope fell asleep soon after and Rose went to sit on the chair.

My mom handed her a cup of something, not to happy but ah well, she should be in bed.

"What happened?" JAnine asked as she went and hugged her daughter.

"What do'ya mean?"

"Why didn't you escape?" Lissa said getting on the other side, as Abe bent and hugged his daughter from behind.

"Oh." Rose looked down. "Well I was out when I came around I was in a cell thing. Two woman came down wit a male, and I didn't fight, in case I hurt the baby." we all nodded, Rose might be a rebel, but she would do anything to keep the ones she loves safe from harm. "I was put into this room, that was always locked. The window was unbreakable. I was always watched, I didn't get time to myself. When Hope was born they changed me into a darkr room, the room Dimitri found me in." SHe took a deep breath. "I never got to see Hope for long, for an hour each day, so I ddint know where she was. I couldn't escape and leave her, they always kept me weak, by draining my blood to give to the Strigoi that took me, and they only fed me once every two days." I sighed and walked up behind Rose as Abe moved. Lissa robed Hope to but her to bed, in the little bed next to Séan's. we bought two for when we found her.

"Please, just go back to bed." She sighed and before she could change her mind, I picked her up and brought her to bed.

**JPOV**

Abe and I walked to our room. I sighed as I kicked off my boots and sighed, falling down on the bed.

"She'll be fine." I snorted.

"I know, she'll be fine, she's a Hathaway, isn't she?" Abe looked at me funny.

"But…"

"But, she's only twenty!" Abe sighed. "She's still my baby Abe, I can't help but worry." Abe smiled slightly and sat next to me, putting his arms around me.

"She's safe, isn't she?" Before I could open my mouth. "This isn't just about this, what else." I sighed.

"She's had bad experiences when I'm not around, and the one time I am around, something bad happens to her." Abe sighed and pulled me so I was straddling his waist.

"Janine, this isn't your fault." I sighed. I didn't believe him. If I just stayed out of her life-

"Then she wouldn't be the woman she was today." I didn't relize I said that out load. "She would have hated you still."

"Maybe that would be best." he sighed and we fell into the bed.

**DPOV**

I walked to my room after I said night to Hope. Rose was sound asleep when I crawled into bed. Rose started to toss and turn, as I wrapped my arms around her, and when I did, she stopped and snuggled closer. I sighed and fell asleep, and had the best sleep since Rose was taken from me.

**RPOV**

_This isn't over, this will never be over. This is just the beginning. Think of is as the first page, of an unlimited book of pages, just waiting to hurt you. This isn't over, Rosemarie. This will never be over! _


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

I woke up late the next morning, and walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast. All eyes went to me as soon as I stepped through the door, not getting that far- mind you, because I was attacked by Hope hugging my legs and smiling, but slightly crying.

"Mommy." I picked her up and hugged her tight. Her little hands went around my neck as she squeezed her eyes tight.

"I'm okay, Princess, are you?" her head nodded in my neck, and I smiled slightly. "Not causing trouble, are you?" I asked putting her down and looking at her mockingly, pretending to look sturn, which made her giggle. "No.." I knew that look. I got down to her height, she was tall for her age, she's going to be tall, like her daddy.

"What did you do?" She looked innocently at me and ran over to Dimitri, tryign to hid what she did from me.

"Hope Lissa Belikova!" I yelled and turned to her. She cowered in Dimitri's arms. Dimitri looked at me and then at his daughter and then back at me.

"Roza?" I ignored him, but I calmed down. I walked over to her and hugged her tight to me.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I forgot." she made a small noise and hugged me tight. I set her down and looked at her.

"We're not there anymore okay?" she nodded her head and smiled. "You know what that means." Her smile brightened as I covered my eyes with my hands. "One, Two-" I heard her giggle and run out of the kitchen. I looked after her and smiled slightly.

"What happened?" I looked at him and sighed. "When we would get to see each other, we'd play games. Hide-and-seek is her favourite game, but we never really got to play it." Dimitri smiled at me, laughing slightly.

"I think we should got look for her." I smiled and we walked around the house. "I'll go this way, and you-"

"I'm not letting you go on you-"

"If somethings jumps out, I'll scream. How's that?" he looked hesitant but went anyway, with a kiss on the temple.

I watched him walked down the hall and I went the other way, opening doors and being a Ninja. Something I knew Hope would love. I got to the bathroom, and I heard Dimitri laugh after I opened the door.

"Got you!" I smiled and looked down the hall, which was a bad idea. A hand came out and punched my temple, knocking me down.

"Dimitri!" I heard feet running down the hall but I was being dragged out, with my arms tied and I was still dizzy. Whoever attacked me throw me out the window, making me land in shrubs, while he jumped down and grabbed me, but I moved, so he punched my temple again, which cause me to black out.

"Roza!" I heard from the window above, as he ran me into the woods. I came too, a few minutes later and made it hard for the guy to drag me farther away from the house.

I grabbed my leg back and kicked out, getting the guy in the shin, making him stumble and drop my hair. I rolled on my back and managed to stand up. He came at me and I kicked out again, getting him in the abdomen. He groaned and lunched at me again, but I lifted up my shoulder and it connected to his nose, causing it to bleed out. He was on the groaned and I kicked him in the stomach, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Roza?"

"Rose?" I looked up to see my mom and Dimitri. When they saw me, I smiled.

"Take these off." my mom cut off the ropes and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Where's Hope?" "My mom and your dad have her." I nodded and looked at Dimitri. "Just leave him here." He looked back at me and hugged me. "Your never leaving my sight again." I rolled my eyes and sighed as we walked back home.

Hope ran at me and jumpe into me. "I'm okay Princess." she cuddled my neck and I sighed putting her down. "Go play with Séan." she nodded and ran through the house to the back yard.

"Two guardians at night, patrolling, inside the house, and outside the house." I said as all the adults got into the living room.

"Don't you think-"

"No, I want my family protected. I'll patrol outside tonight. Mark, John you two are inside, Kyle, your with me." before Dimitri or anyone could open their mouths. "No arguments!" and I turned and walked out, walking to my room, sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good night Dimitri!" I rolled my eyes and went to do my shift outside. Kyle smiled a welcome and I nodded back.

"I'll take North and west, you take south an east." he nodded and we grabbed our walky-talkies, and kept our stakes at the ready. We were out there for about an hour or two. I was juts going over my rounds again.

"Nothing unusual here Hathaway."

"Kyle, what about you?" no answer.

"Kyle?" I started walking to his location. He would have said something if he found something. I pulled out my stake and rounded the corner and stopped. Kyle was accepting blood from a Storgoi. I snuck up behind and grabbed the storgoi from behind.

"I was promised you blood." the storgoi hissed. "But I got his!" he lunged for me but I put my stake in front of me, so he ran into the stake.

I ran to Kyle's side. He was out, and blood tingled down his mouth. I ha no choice. I staked his heart, killing him instantly.

"Kyle's down. Get everyone up and meet me in the sitting room."

I did another once over before I picked up Kyle an dragged him into the sitting room. Everyone was there and Lissa got up.

"I'll heal him." "Don't bother. He's dead."

I grabbed my stake from his heart and threw it on the table.

"You staked him?" Lissa looked at me in horror.

"No choice. He was gone anyway." they nodded and sighed.

"He was a good one."

"He didn't say anything?" I nodded.

"I think he want-"

"Don't say that."

"Its true!" Dimitri walked over to me.

"Your not hurt?" I shook my head and he sighed, hugging me.

"everyone just go to bed." Dimitri picked me up and brought me to bed to stop my protests.

The next morning Dimitri and I went jogging while Lissa and everyone went to the park with the kids. We were running back to the house when we both stopped getting our stakes out.

"Just give us the girl." dimitri growled and stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes. The Strigoi was new, just turned by the way his moves slopped, but so was the other one tht came at me and stabbed my stomach. I went down and dimtri staked both of them, running me back to the house, he placed me on the counter and takes off my top. The blood was spilling out fast and there was a lot of it. He grabbed a towel and sweat ran down his perrfect body- he had no shirt.

"The draws stuck." I looked at him and he growled, slightl raming into it to try to open it. I put my hand on his shoulder to stay myself.

I groaned and looked up, throwing my head back as he tried to pry the draw door open.

"Dimitri! We cook on that table." I turned my head and Dimitri looked up, but I shrugged and Dimitri continued to get the draw open.

"Don't let the kids in here!" I didn't understand what they were saying.

"Dimitri!" I groaned and dug my nails into his shoulder.

"What's goin-" My mom walked in. "Bellikov! At least take it to the room!" Dimitri looked at my mother but shook it off and tried to get the door open.

"DIMIKA!" Vika yelled and I moaned. "I'm never going in there again!"

"Are you-" I asked but was cut off.

"Belikov." my mom grabbed Dimitri back from me and I almost lost my balance. "What the-" "Dimitri!" I groaned and he looked at me, catching me before I fell.

"It's okay, Roza." he put a wet cloth on my wound and pressed down. "Hang on." I nodded and he grabed the draw and it fell all over the place. He grabbed bandages and cam back to me, pulling my hair from my body to show my wound.

"Oh." Mom said and looked back at me kneeling down. "Oh!" I rolled my eyes.

"What did you think-" I looked at her and opened my motuh in shock. "Please gve me some credit!" she smiled and I groaned.

"Mama." Dimitri called out and Oleana came to my side.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that bad!" they just looked at me and I glared.

"They're all after her." Dimitri mumbled and I smiled slightly.

"I'm special." he snorted and I looked at him. He smile down at me.

"we need to take her ot the hospital. Threes a Moroi and Dhimper one not far." I sighed as they took me to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

I was discharged a few hours later and told to keep it easy. We all decided to bye a house later the next day, so Lissa and I were out house shopping and we found the perfect house. It was huge and not too far from a school, and defiantly not too far from the Belikova's. It had twelve big rooms, each with their own bathroom, along with a bathroom on the ground floor for guests. The kitchen was huge for Christian who loved to cook and Dimitri who loved to make black bread. There was a big living room and dining room, along with a small library and play room for the kids.

We put in the future and beds and everything else and everyone was settled. I was in the drawing room looking over papers. Dimitri walked in and sat on the chair behind me because I was on the floor with books and papers scattered all over the place.

"What are you doing?" I didn't turned but I did shrug and I didn't say anything until I finished reading the page in front of my face.

"just looking." I was. I was looking through all old books and plenty of the were dusty enough to make me sneeze. Lissa and I had them imported. I felt him looking at me an I sighed. "Will you stop." I heard Lissa snicker and I coughed to hide the sound.

"Okay, well." he said and I heard him get up. "I'll leave you too it." I looked through the book until he left and sighed when he did.

"That was close." I nodded as Lissa plonked down beside me sighing.

"yeah." I sighed and threw the big dusty book to the side and pulled out the little scrapbook I made. "this dress." I said and pointed to the dress on the paper.

It was backless with diamonds on the edge, tight at the top, fluffy and long at the bottom. The front had a low dip, and more sequence.

"That's so you!" I nodded and showed her, her dress. It was pale pink and tight. It would cling to her perfectly. She smiled. "Christian's tie will be pale pink, to match your dress. Dimitri's tie will be blue because I'll have blue on my after dress." Lissa nodded and smiled.

"It will be perfect!"

"just go with them!" I pushed Dimitri out the door to Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. The girls were with me.

"Come on Uncle Dimmy!" Dimitri smiled and picked up Séan and looked back at me. "You-"

"I'll be fine." I gave him a kiss, shoving him out the door and slamming it closed behind me.

"Hope's in bed! Girly treatment!" I smiled and was shoved into the seat and was getting waxed.

**DPOV**

Roza kicked me to of the house and I had to spend the whole night with the guys. We got to my mom's house and put Séan to bed.

"You'll need this." I looked at him as he handed me a beer.

"What's going on?" They looked at me and laughed, I glared.

"Nothing, we're just doing this for our … favourite chick." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

We all woke up at around twelve. They guys were lazing around and jumping in the shower and shaving and everything. I grabbed my food an took a shower and shaved and when I got out all the guys were suits.

"Lissa said we have to go to this lunch thing and we had to dress up, so here." I was handed a suit and I went to put it on. It fit nicely. The guys were all whispering and when I came out they shut up.

"We just need to stop off at the church. Rose said she wanted to make sure you too had a booking for a wedding." I nodded and got in the car as Abe drove.

We got to the church and there was loads of cars. We walked in and people were sitting in both rows. I looked on and they all smiled at me. Christian put a flower thing on my suit. Abe went off somewhere.

"Welcome to your wedding." My mouth gapped open.

"Hi Daddy." my dad smiled at me and hugged me.

"You look so beautiful." I smiled and looked up at him. Lissa walked out with Hope and I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and turned. The door opened and I spotted Dimitri. He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

The ceremony went in a haze and I changed after, into a silk low cut long dress. "Your very sneaky you." I smiled up at him and he smiled down.

"I love you though." he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too."

"Mr and Mrs Belikov!" I smiled up at him.

"Does that mean I'm Rose Belikova?" He smiled and nodded. I smiled up at him.

"It's daddy daughter dance first Dimitri." I smiled as my dad came over to me and took my hand, Dimitri took Hope. My dad handed me to Dimitri again and took Hope.

My hands went around his neck while his went to my waist.

"Did my dad threaten you?" I nodded and I laughed.

"Said if I hurt you I wouldn't be able to walk again." I snorted and looked up at him. "Though, I never would." the song ended and I smiled. Stepped back from Dimitri. Something sounded off above and came down warm red liquid, all over my head and ran down my side. Blood.

"Roza?" Dimitri walked over to me and I looked at him. He pulled his jacket around me and hurried me off to the bathroom to clean off the blood.

"Someone has it in for me." I said and sat on the sink. "They ruined our wedding." Dimitri sighed and ran a wash cloth over my face, washing the blood. I just looked at the blood turn form red, to pink to nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

"Roza?" Dimitri called from the other side of the bathroom door. I quickly looked over at it ad turned abruptly back to the sink. "Are you okay?" I drained the last of the blood from my hands.I grabbed the towel to dry my hands, but it was still filled with blood. I growled ad threw it under the faucet.

"I'm perfect, Dimitri, you?" I ringed the towel but blood still stained it. I gleard at it, threw it in the bin and opened the door.

"Dinner's ready." I nodded and followed him down, when he stopped. I looked back at him.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"I just need to get something."

I nodded and walked down into the kitchen.

"Hey, Princess." I kissed Hope's head and smiled.

"Morning Champ." I ruffled Séan's hair and grabbed the juice from Christian's hand.

"Thank you." he looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Rose!" I whipped my head to the door as Dimitri stormed in.

"Christian, why don't you take the kids to Grandma Oleana." the kids smiled and ran for the door. Christian hesitated, looking at me and nodded, following the kids

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa walked in looking at us.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Dimitri fumed.

"You do know!" I jumped back and so did Lissa. Dimitri never really yelled.

"No I don't!"

"These Rose! These!" He threw the blood towel and the razer blades. I looked at them.

"They're not mine."

"Rose? you've been cutting yourself?"

"There not mine!"

"Who else would they be? They're not mine! You're the only one left!"

"They're not mine!" Dimitri looked hurt and I sighed, but I was getting angry. "You should believe me! I'm your wife! I'm your best friend!" Dimitri pulled up my sleeve. The only place I hadn't had time to wash free from blood.

"Then what's that?" I stormed past them and out the door, meeting Christian. Turning back I yelled.

"You should believe me!"

"Rose?" I just walked away, walked to Oleana's.

"Roza?" Oleana asked shocked, I just walked by her and got Hope. I took her hand and took her out of the house a and strapped her into a cab.

"Mommy?" I picked hope out of the car and paid the cab man. I walked to the hotel, booked a night and put Hope to bed, as it was nine. I sighed and looked out the window.

They should have believed me.

**CPOV**

"Why did Rose just walk out?" I walked into the kitchen. To see Lissa and Dimitri looking at each other.

"She's been cutting herself, and when we confronted her-"

"She walk out." Dimitri finished. I looked at him, no way would Rose cut herself.

"What makes you think she cut herself?" they showed me the towels and the blades. I looked at them.

"Did you ever think Rose was CLEANING blood?" the looked at me as if I was mad.

"why would Rose c-" I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it!" I sighed and looked at them. "Somone is out to get her, and they seem to always use blood?" they looked at me and sighed.

"I guess your right." Lissa sighed.

"Where is she?" Dimitri asked.

"I think to Oleana's."

**OPOV**"She left with home, just an hour ago maybe." Dimitri fell onto a chair, putting his head in his hands.

"I just jumped to conclusions." he muttered shacking his head. "She said she didn't, I should have believed her."

"Hotel." Séan spoke up. I looked at him.

"He's right." Lissa picked up her son. "Roza would have booked a hotel. She would sleep on the streets, not with Hope." Dimitri stood up.

"We'll go now." I looked at my son and sighed.

"Dimka, its nine, Hope would be asleep, if we do find Roza tonight, she wont move." I saw him nod and sigh. "We'll look in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

I stretched from the chair I stayed in all night watching Hope. I sighed and ordered pancakes. When they got here I woke Hope up.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" I sighed and stroked her hair, but I didnt answer her.

"Come one Princess, finish up." I didn't have to say that, she was finished so I gave her my pancakes as I took a shower.

"Baby, were going back to the house okay?" she nodded and too my hand as we took a cab to the house. We walked up and I went straight to my room. Hope sat on the bed as I tried not to cry. I grabbed my suitcase from under the bed, and started to shove my clothes in them, when I heard the front door close.

"No luck, the hotel said she left." I ignored them and went back to throwing stuff in my suitcase, and then I pulled all my make-up into a duffle bag, when the door of my room opened.

"Roza?" once again, I ignored him and kept throwing clothes into the suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." I got the suitcase and bag and went to Hopes room, putting all her clothes and toys the another bag and suitcase, but Dimitri kept taking them out.

"Your not leaving." I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "You can't! you're my wife." I looked at him.

"What good of a wife am I if you can't believe what I say!" the tears fell and I turned and put the rest of Hope's things into a bag.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Jumpign to conculions?" I offered ad took the bag and suit case and walked down the stairs.

"Roza!" Dimitri called after me and I saw everyone pop their head out from the living room.

"What Dimitri? Do you want to see if I packed anything that I would like to kill myself with?" he looked pained and shook his head, but I laughed. "Hope!" Hope came out from the living room and looked at me. I took both are bags and went out to the waiting taxi. I put the bags I the boot and strapped Hope in the car.

"Roza!"

"Look Dimitri! No scars! No bloody scars!" The nighbours came out to see what the comothion was about, my screams were load.

"Roza-"

"Don't call my that!"

"Rose-"

"No Dimitri! I don't want to hear it."

"I love you and Hope! You can't go!" I looked at him.

"You love me? Then why didn't you believe me when I said they weren't mine? Why didn't you believe me when I told you I did nothing! You and Vanilisa are the same! Pretending to care for me, and when something shows up in the room that doesn't belong, you think I'm up to something! Your always jumping to conclusions!"

"That's not it, Rose! We were worried about you."

"Why? Because she did you think I would? I'm my own person Dimitri! I don't do what other people do!"

"Rose! We were just worried! You've been sick!"

"God Dimitri! Make it out as if I have a mental problem!" I opened the door. "were going to the airport." before I got in I looked back at Dimitri. "I thought you loved me. I thought you cared!" I took off my wedding and perposal ring, handing them back to him, even though I broke my heart. "I thought you loved me." I whispered and got in the car. The driver drove off and I started to cry. Hope looked at me and hugged me.

_He's ruining my life. First he ruined Dimitri's, now, he's ruining mine!_

**DPOV**

I looked at the rings in my hand and my eyes filled as I gripped my hands on the tiny rings. Someone came up behind me.

"Come on son." Abe brought me back into the house, but I went up to our room and locked the door.

"I should have believed her." I said to myself as I lay on the bed taking my Roza's pillow, smelling her familer sent. The tears came soon after.

An hour or so past. I was still sitting on the bed. Everyone was trying to gte me out. I sat up fully, put the rings in a box, and opened the bedroom door ad ran down the stairs.

"Dimitri? Where are you going?" Lissa ran out.

"I'm going after her. I lost her once, I'm not loosing her again." Lissa jumped in the car and we both drove to the airport, with everyone else following behind.

**RPOV**

An hour later Hope and I were in the line to gte the plane.

"Mommy, where's daddy." I havent stopped crying. The line wasn't moving so I crouched down beside her.

"Mommy's mad at Daddy Princess. We're just spending time apart to sort things out." I got up and took her hand. We finally got to the top and I handed in our tickets.

"Roza!" I heard my name and turned around. "Daddy!" I picked up Hope and started to walk through.

"Roza! don't go, please!" tears fell from my eyes as I saw him and everyone else.

"Rose!" I shook my head, turned my back and walked down the tunnel to our seats.

**DPOV**

She just turned and walked away, tears in her eyes.

"I'm getting Tickets!"

"Dimitri, I can get a jet right away." Lissa looked at me and everyone else streard.

"GO!" they yelled and Lissa, jumping slightly pulled out her phone.

"Right away, at Russia's main airport." I ran to the desk.

"A woman with a child got tickets and just borded the plane there." I pointed to the tunnel, and of course said it in Russian.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you that."

"Please, she's my wife and that's my daughter, I mad a big mistake! I need to mak it right." the woman sighed.

"Turkey." I sighed and thanked her.

"Turkey, she's going to Turkey." we all dashed to the jet, the poilet meeting us at the steps.

"Where too, Ypur ma-"

"Turkey." The polet smiled and we all got on the plane.

**RPOV**

Hope and I got off the plane and I got our bags.

"Grandma!" I turned fast to see Hope running into my moms arms.

"What are you doing here?" I took Hope's hand and pushed the trolley thing.

"What are YOU doing here?" I looked back at me mom.

"I asked you first."

"Why did you leave Russia?" she asked me. "Why did YOU?"

"I asked you first."

"Dimitri thought I was trying to Knock myself off." My mom looked at me.

"He was blood all over a towel and raxor blades, and you took ages in the bathroom, what would you off thought?"

"Nothing! I wouldn't leave Hope!" Hope looked up at me and I pat her head. "He hurt me mom, he didn't trust me."

My mom sighed. "He loves you, when you left he would talk or anything." I sighed and tears filled.

"He hurt me, I told him I didn't own them."

"Rose-"

"No mom, he hurt me! Do you know how hard it was? How hurt I am? I love him and he doesn't trust me! I'm his wife! He should trust me!" I sighed and looked at her. "He hurt me." I got in the a cab and went to a hotel, leaving my mother behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**JPOV**

"She's hurting, and she's hurting bad. She just left. I don't know where she is or where she is going." I sighed as Abe rubbed my shoulders to calm me down. Dimitri looked as if she was hurting really badly, and I understand that. He is in love with my little girl. I sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "We will find her."

"How?" he sounded harsh, and let me tell you, I like him better because he stood up to me and is daring enough to say anything harshly to me. I had to give him credit. "She wont be found, if she doesn't want to be found."

"I know my daughter, which means I know ho she gets, which always means that I am no fool." I began walking away, knowing full well they would follow. We walked to a car rental place and rented two vans, each holding seven people and drove to a hotel, not far from the airport.

We pulled up into a nice hotel and got ot of the car.

"I'll book us into a room now, just stay here and be on alert, Dimitri!" I walked into the foyer and walked over to the reseption.

"I would like to book three rooms." the receptionist smiled at me nodded and took my crdit card as payment. I thaked him and walked back outside to the other, knowing full well the guy was watching me leave.

"Lets go." we walked into the hotela and the reseptionist's eyes burning holes in Abe's hand that was around my waist protectively.

We walked up into one of the rooms and I ushered everyone into the one room.

"Okay, Lissa and Christian, I know you two are sharing a room, and Abe and I will be also sharing a room, but we'll be in your room, so no late night fun. Oleana and ditmri, you guys are in the other room, next door, and the other room is for the guardians not on duty. There will be one gurdain awake and in each room at night, and the they will be relieved at five am. We will be working off of human times, so we sould sleep now, no gurdains are to be awake but Dimitri and I. is that clear?" everyone nodded and went to their own ooms. I sighed and sat down on the bed, while Lissa and hristian went to bed. Abe lay down and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

My Rose was so much like him, he loves his sleep, she loves her sleep, he loves his food, ad she really loves her food. I smiled looking down at Abe and the kids sleep, and couldn't help but wonder where my baby was. I sighed and sat on the chair and faced the window.

**ROPV**

I was in a hotel, not far from the airport. I put Hope into the bed beside mine and I climbed into my bed after. I sighed and tried to hold in the tears, but they came freely and I couldn't stop them. That night I cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning to sore eyes. I looked over at the clock and sighed. It was only seven, in human time. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I don t know how long I spent in the shower, and I didn't care. After the shower I got dressed and I put on my makeup and took out her clothes for today, and then I woke up Hope and got her clean and dressed.

"Mommy, will we see daddy again?" I sighed and looked at my daughter.

"I don't know baby." I took her hand and walked out of room 102.

**JPOV**

I sighed as I closed room 103's door. Everyone was in the room. I placed doughnuts and coffee's on the table and everyone grabbed some.

"Where do you think Rose is?" I asked Lissa. She was Rose's best friend. I'm sure Rose would have mentioned something to Lissa. "Anythign bout Turkey would be brilliant." Lissa thought hard, but shook his head.

"Nothing, she didn't mention anything about Turkey." I sighed.

"Mommy, Aunty Rosie is here." Lissa looked down at her son shocked, but her face softened.

"You can feel Hope?" Séan nodded and Lissa nodded.

"What?"

"Rose and I are bonded. It makes sense that our children are too." everyone was looking at Lissa like she lost her head. "Think about it, Rose and I got pregnet at the same time. We both had our children around the same time. It all makes sense!"

"Séan? Where is Hope now?" I asked softly, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Aunty Rosie took her to café." I stood up.

"Worth a try." everyone started to get up. We all walked out of the room just when room 102's door closed. We walked down to the cars and we headed off to the café.

**RPOV**

I placed Hope on the bed and I sat with her.

"I want daddy." I sighed and looked at Hope.

"I know you do Princess, but daddy and I are mad at each other."

"Are you still married?" I looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah." and it was true, I was still married to him, I just gave back the rings.

"Where are your rings?" I looked down at Hope and then looked at my hand.

"Daddy has the rings, for safe keeping."

**HPOV (Hope) **

Mommy was mad at Daddy, I knew that, but I wanted Daddy but I wanted Mommy and Daddy to make up and be friends again. Séan was talking to me. We can do that. We haven't told our mommy's and daddy's yet. He could sense where I was and I could sense where he was. It was funny, but we knew our mommy's had the same thing.

_Hope, my mommy's looking for your mommy, where are you?_

_**Mommy took us back to the hotel. We're in room 102. **_

We had English down, and we were picked it up fast.

**SPOV (Séan)**

Mommy and Grandma Janine had no luck at all so we went back to the hotel. When we walked past room 102, I pulled away and grabbed the door.

"Séan?" mommy hissed at me but I kncked softly on the door. Mommy pulled me back, but the door opened.

Aunty Rose opened the door and everyone just stood still.

**RPOV**

I opened the door and stood still, Hope walked up behind me and I could tell she was beaming,

"Daddy!" she squelled and ran into Dimitri's arms.

"Why? You hurt me once and that wasn't enough, so you thought you could hurt me again?" Dimitri looked at me.

"Roza, I didn't mean to hurt you!" my mom took Hope from Dimitri.

"We'll leave you two alone." they all walked away and into the room next door. I thought I could him. His smell was so toxic it made me swoon.

"Roza, just let me explain." I sighed and let Dimitri in. I sat on the bed and Dimitri followed.

"Roza, I didn't mean anything about it. I was just worried. Your right, I should have believed you, and I as wrong not to. I really do love you, and I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"You hurt me Dimitri." I hated myself because I knew my eyes were watering. "You hurt me." Dimitri pulled me into him and I cried into his chest.

"I know, and I hate myself because of that." he hugged me tighter but I pulled away.

"Have you still got my rings?" I asked sniffling. Dmitri smiled and put them back on my figures were they belong. He got of the bed and hugged me, as I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I love you Roza, I'm so sorry."

"I love you too Dimitri."


	13. Chapter 13

Lissa and I were talking and walking to the park with the kids. Dimitri was lagging behind with my parents and His family. We were making a family trip to the park. We had a basket full of food.

"I knew you too would be back together in no time." we landed back in Russia last night. I pulled my head back and socked in the sun's rays. Lissa laughed.

" I must me a terrible wife." I confessed as we laid out the blanket on the grass. It was a really hot day so Lissa and I were in bikini tops and short shorts. Lissa and I slipped out off our shoes and robbed the Frisbee from Dimitri and started to throw it around. The kids wanted to join and when Hope flung the Frisbee into the trees behind us.

Lissa and I laughed ad ran to retrieve it, only were the Frisbee lay, something also lay. I mentioned for Lissa to stay behind me, and she did. I snuck up and pushed the thing over. I turned around and Lissa looked confused.

"Liss, get Dimitri, tell him I can't reach the Frisbee." Lissa nodded, confused. I made my body shield her from the other body lying on the ground. As soon as Lissa had left I turned around and pulled my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes.

**DPOV**

"Dimitri!" Lissa called from the trees. I looked over and saw that she was alone. She ran past our shoes. It was hot so everyone had their shoes off, Christian and I had our shirts off too. "Rose need you." She sounded out of breath and I stood suddenly.

"Is she okay?" Lissa shook her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Janine asked, sounding worried.

"She's too small." Lissa laughed as we all glared. "She can't reach the Frisbee." I rolled my eyes and ran off into the trees hearing.

"That was mean." and everyone laugh, including the children.

"Roza?" I asked I saw her and walked over to her. She turned, her hand covering her mouth and she looked oddly pale. "Roza?" I asked again, this time worriedly.

"He's dead, slashed, you can see his heart!" Rose moved so I could see, I had to turn my head. "Who could do something like this?" I pulled Rose into me but she pulled back. This was _inside him._" she handed me a bloody piece of paper.

_Hope you like the gift! I'll see you soon. _

"We cat ruin the day for the kids, Dimitri. We can't." Roza looked up at me. "Just keep this between us until later." he nodded and grabbed the Frisbee.

"There's a little creek over there, you can wash the blood off. Call me if you need help." Roza nodded, and I didn't want t leave her but I had to. Roza was right. We couldn't ruin the day for the kids. I walked back to the blanket. I spotted some cops I knew and the smiled at me which I returned and continued to walked back to the others. "Roza's gone exploring." I explained and the nodded. I handed the Frisbee to Paul as the kids started to throw it around.

**RPOV**

I walked to the creek Dimitri told me about ad washed my hands, not getting anything else wet. I walked back to the opening in the trees to get out, and I was at the edge, but I turned.

I felt that sudden sickness and turned really fast. A guy, with blond hair throw another body, this time at me. I had walked feather into the trees so no one saw anything.

"Enjoy, this one, is for you to." I screamed. The body was dripping in blood, there was a big gash on his chest.

"Help me!" I dropped to my knees and placed my hands over the bloody gash and held down tight, when I heard footsteps.

**DPOV**

I heard Roza scream. Janine and I stayed while everyone else got the kids and ran home. The cops heard Roza too and they were running behind us. Roza was covered in blood and there was a man. He looked pale. Janine had to close her eyes, and I wouldn't blame her.

**RPOV**

I pressed down hard.

"Stay with me." I kept saying as he closed his eyes. "Keep them open." I had taken off my shorts and as using the material as a towel or something as I pressed down. I as only in my beathing suit. Dimitri was tking me to the pool later, but not now.

"Miss?" I turned to see two cops and my mom and Dimitri. I kpt my hold on the gash. "This is now a muder ivestigation! You can not be here."

"Yeah, and if I tak my hads off this guy, you will not only be investigating one murder, and I am not going to let this guy die." I turned back to the man. "Open up!" he opened his eyes slightly and smiled a little. He was only about twenty.

"Ambulance to the park, now there has been a murder and an attack." said on of the cops. "You two have to leave." I heard the other cop said.

**DPOV**

"She's my daughter, I'm not leaving her." Janine said. Mark looked at me and I sighed. "Watch her?" Noel nodded and I sighed.

"Come on Janine." I said and dragged Janine out of there. "What the hell Belikov?!" She yelled at me.

"There unpromised Dhimpre, they'll handle her, but they're right we can't stay there, they'll ring as soon as possible." I had to practically drag Janine home.

**RPOV**

"Okay so, guy. Tell me a little about yourself." he half laughed and sighed.

"Like what?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe our name and things." He smiled.

"I'm Joel Sanchez, I'm twenty two, no kids, I have a girlfriend. Her name's Cindy. I'm only visting relitives. My little sister came with me for a few weeks." he coughed and I pressed harder on his wound. "What about you?"

"I'm Rose Hathaway Mazer Belikova, I'm nineteen. I have a beautiful daughter, Hope. I'm happily married, to the big guy that was here, none of the cops though." he laughed slightly.

"Your very young to marry and have a child."

"I conceived when I eighteen, and got married a few weeks ago. It as love at first sight. Same with my ELF." he smiled slightly.

"ELF?"

"Ever Lasting Friend." he smiled. "What about her?" I sighed and smiled.

"Her names Lissa, she's Twenty and is getting married to Christian, I love annoying him." the man laughed and coughed. I hardened my grip.

"Where is that god damed ambulance!" I yelled at the cops. Just as I said it, the sierns bleared. "Finally!" it was about a whole three mintues!

"What happen sweetie?" asked a paramedic. It was a woman.

"I dot know, I just saw some guy throw him at me." the paramedic nodded and smiled at the man.

"I see your awake and alive. Looks like you lost a lot of blood." the man nodded slightly.

"All thanks to this kid." I huffed,

"I'm nineteen! I'm not a kid." the paramedic smiled and must an oxygen mask over his face.

"what's your name?" she asked the man.

"Joel." "And yours sweetie?"

"Rose."

"Well Rose, my name is Sharon. We only have one other paramedic working with us, and he need to drive, so if its okay with Joel, I need you to keep doing what your doing." Joel nodded so I nodded too. "Okay, let go." Joel was placed n a stetcher and placed into the ambulance.

"Little underdressed?" Joel said and Sharon and I laughed. Sharon was hooking him up to machines.

"I was going to go swimming after we took the kids to the park." Sharon was working and looked up at me.

"Who were you going to go swimming with?"

"My husband, my best friend and her fiancé, and our kids."

"Your married?" I nodded.

"I'd show you the ring but-" I looked at my hands. My hands, legs and even my chest was covered in blood.

We soon got to the hospital and I was ushered into the waiting room. Hours passed and finally a doctor came in.

"Joel Sanchez?" I nodded. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to know if he was okay.

"Yes?"

"Surgery went well, he's asleep. Do you know anyone we could call?"

"He said he was here visiting family, and he has a girlfriend, Cindy, but I didn't get a last name." the doctor smiled, nodded and left. I decided to wait for his family to come in, and sure enough, an hour later they did.

"Who are you?" asked a young girl, about sixteen. I looked down at what I was wearing, a blood covered bikini, no shoes or anything. I sighed and stood up.

"Mr ad Mrs Sanchez?" I asked as a man and woman walked in. they nodded. Another woman, about twenty, walked in after them. "Cindy?" the woman looked up and nodded. "Sorry Joel didn't give me a last name."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she repeated the same question as the sixteen year old.

"I'm sorry, I'm Rosemarie Belikova." I just used my married name, and not my other names, I kept my names and took Dimitri's last name. "I found Joel." It was the only thing I could say.

"Did the doctors say anything?" I shook my head.

"They onlytold me he mad it throw surgery and was sleeping, I'm not a relative so they wont tell me anything." They all nodded.

"What happed to my brother?" asked the sixteen year old.

"I don't know, he was just throwen and I was there." the door opened and Dimitri walked in.

"Sorry. Your Mom, Dad and Lissa kicked me out when you called, I couldn't even get you-" He looked around. "Hello." they nodded back. "Is he okay?" he asked me.

"He's asleep." Dimitri nodded and then he turned. "What took you so long to call?" he didn't yell but he did sound mad."Sharon asked me to come with her to hold the.. Wound." Dimitri looked at me.

"Come here." he pulled me into a hug. The blood was dry so it didn't ruin his shirt. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. The smell was toxic. I sighed.

"Why did she ask you to come?" just then the door opened and in walked Sharon.

"Rose, we would like to offer you a job, as a paramedic. Do you have a med degree?" I nodded my head. "Well, we would like you to join. You saved someone's life today. We could use you." I took the papers off of her and smiled as she left. Dimitri took them off me to hold.

"What does she man you saved a life?" That was Cindy, she sounded really upset.

"When I found Joel, he had a gash in his chest. I was presure on the wound. They only thing that saved him." Joel's parents looked shocked.

"Joel's awake, but only two in a room at one time. Mrs. Belikova? Joel's asking for you." I nodded and looked at Dimitri. He smiled and kissed as I left. Cindy followed me.

"Dimitri? You've grown." I smiled. Everyone in Russia knew Dimitri.

We walked into the rooma and Joel smiled at us. "Hey." Cindy said and walked over to Joel.

"Hey." he replied and she kissed him.

"Rose, I want to thank you, they said I'll be getting out in a week, I want you, your husband and Kid to Join us for dinner one of the days." I smiled.

"Id like that." I smiled and gave Cindy my number.

"I'll keep in touch." I smiled and left. I walked back into the waiting room and Joel's little sister ran tu and to Joel's room. I sat o the chair and listened to Dimitri and Joel's family talk in Russian. The last thing I remember is Dimitri chuckling slightly.

"Come on Roza, lets gte you home."

**DPOV**

**(All coversation is in Russian.)**

"Dimitri! Long time no see." I smiled at John and Marie.

"I know, I've been back the past year now, I think we're here to stay." I smiled as they laughed.

"That good, so.. Mrs. Belikova?" John winked at me s Marie laughed slightly.

"Yes. I would off sent you invites but Roza did it as a surprise, I had no idea." they laughed.

"She's beautiful, Dimitri. You did well." I laughed. We started talking about ranom things until Roza came in and sat t he chair, falling asleep.

"I better get her home." they smiled at me and said goodbye as I left.

**(end of converstion in Russian.) **

"Come on Roza, lets get you home." I placed her in the car and drove back to our house. Everyone was staying there, even my family. As soon as I walked in the door everyone started screaming.

"She needs a bath. Lissa will you run one for me?" Lissa nodded and ran up the stairs. "She's fine. The paramedics offered her a job." I put the paper on the table.

"She can-"

"It's her choice." Lissa came back down the stairs.

"We're staying her now, and were going by human times. Rose can take the Job and guard me. Its easy."

I left to let Lissa deal with this and I walked up to the bath in our room. I stopped the water and stripped her clothes off. She woke up and smiled at me.

"Hey." he said and licked her lips. I laughed and placed her in the bath. "Are you coming?" I shook my head. "I have to clean all this blood off." she sighed but didn't push. I washed all the blood off and washed her hair. I dressed her and placed her to bed. I got in after her and sighed. She snuggled closer to me and I smiled and pulled her to me. She smiled up at me and I kissed hr nose and she smiled bigger.

I closed my eyes and we fell asleep together.

**New Chapter up. Il try to get one chapter up a day. All outfits are on my Polyvore website. Check My Profile for the link. R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Who do you think the killer is? I know who, and I think it will be good. **

**I don't own VA or any Character apart from Cindy, John, Marie, Joel, Tori,( the sixteen year old girl), Hope and Séan. **

**-Séan is the Irish spelling, it's what I'm used to spelling it like so I want to spell it like that. **

**Soon as this Story's over, I have another one. So keep Reading!**

**I'll write a chapter tonight, so it will be up tomorrow. **

**Thanks for Reading! Love you all! ****J **


	14. Chapter 14

It turned out that Joel and his family knew the Belikova's and Dimitri, so yesterday he called and asked Dimitri and I over for dinner with Hope, to thank me for saving his life. The hospital and let him out last week and he needed a week of bed rest. So this morning, I was going to get ready. I slid out of bed, causing Dimitri to wake up and groan.

"I need a shower." was all I said and turned on the shower letting the water heat up while I striped out of my clothes. I jumped in and stood under the hot water for about five minutes, before I heard Dimitri open the door. "WHat are you doing?" I asked, almost scoffed.

"I need a shower too." I rolled my eyes as he started to kiss my neck.

"Thought you needed a shower?" I laughed slightly as I felt him shrug and turned me around and kissed my lips.

"Rose? Are you in here?" I looked at Dimitri and silently told him to stop.

"Yeah." I said and Dimitri rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Did you see Dimitri?" He looked up suddenly.

"I think he's in the main bathroom." Dimitri shrugged at my exuse and went back to kissing my neck.

"Okay, well I need to ask you something." Dimitri nibbled my neck which caused me to moan.

"Can't you wait… you know… until I'm OUT of the shower?" I asked as Dimitri kissed behind my earlobe. I wanted to melt.

"No. okay. All my friends at school don't believe my sister-in-law is Rose Hathaway." I groaned as Dimitri bit into my collarbone.

"And?" I asked, trying to kid the fact that someone was in here with me.

"Well, prom at my school is coming up." I groaned as Dimitri turned me to face him. "Don't be like that! Anyway, a bunch of girl are going in groups, with no dates." I rolled my eyes as Dimitri kissed my lips. I knew what she was going to ask. "I want you and Lissa to come with me. I know you two-"

"Yeah, okay, we'll go." I interrupted and kissed Dimitri back.

"Is someone in there?" I pulled back.

"No?" I said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Oh. My. God! Are you cheating on Dimitri?" My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.

"No!" Viktoria opened the screen door of the shower open, but closed her eyes, soon.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and ran out of the room. I shrugged.

"You Dimitri go. I really do need a shower!" I shoved Dimitri out and closed the door behind him. I washed my hair and shaved, getting out, I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and another towel around my hair. I sighed as I looked around the room and saw Dimitri's clothes gone. I smiled slightly and opened the door to our room.

"Don't change Hope until we leave!"

"I know!" I laughed and waked back into the room. Half two. Great. I walked back out onto the landing.

"What time are we leaving at?"

"About five, to be there for six." I nodded to myself and walked back into the room. Great. Only two hours and a half hour to get ready.

I took my dress out and hung it on the pug on the door. I sat on the chair and begain waxing my legs with the new Roll on from Veet, just in case I missed bits. When I was done, my legs were shining, and I used the wipe thing to get a better shine. My skin was naturally tan, and now I was darker, from the sun we had the last week. Nothing happened in more then two weeks, so I shrugged off what happened.

I put on a bit of foundation and concealed, just to cover any blemishes I had. I then I put on little eyes shadow and mascara with eyeliner. I painted my toe and finger nails red, to match my dress. When I looked at the time it was already half three. Great, that all took me an hour. I sighed and took my hair out of the towel and I blow dried it.

"Liss, will you give me a hand?" I walked back into the room and plugged in my straightener as I knew Lissa would be up soon, and soon enough, the door opened and Lissa walked in.

"What do you need?" "Just to straighten my hair for me?" she smiled and started to straighten my hair. I smiled at her when I was done, but with my hair we finished at half four!

"Are you wearing that?" she pointed to my dress and handed it to me. I put on my underwear ad changed into the dress, not caring that Lissa had to left the room. We were sisters after all.

The dress was red, one shoulder and short. I also put on some black heels and I was ready to go, with ten minutes to spear.

"You look stunning." I smiled at Lissa and we started to walk out of the room.

"Liss, about that offer-"

"Rose, you should take it." I smiled at her.

"I was going to ask you that. I want to do it, you know help people, but I still want to guard you." Lissa laughed.

"Rose, we run on human times. When we wake up, its morning, which means light. I'm always surrounded by guardians, and the furthest I go to is the mall and the park, and I'll only go there during the day. The only time you need to guard me, is at night, when we go to a club or the movies. So your going to take that job." she handed me some papers and I looked down. "I filed them out already, you just have to send them." I smiled and shook my head as we made it into the living room.

Dimitri was wearing a fitting white shirt with jeans and shoes. Hope was wearing a cute floral dress. I smiled at her as she ran at me.

"Mommy." I smiled and kissed her head.

"ready?" Dimitri asked while I nodded and took Hope's hand and walked to the car. I strapped Hope into her car seat and made sure it was safe, before getting in the passenger side of the car, while Dimitri drove.

"How do you know Joel?" I asked and looked up and saw Hope playing with her toys that hung from the handle I put up.

"His parents were neighbours, so I was there when Joel was born and we hung out, until I went to St. Blasis and he went off to human school.

"I want her to choose." I said looked at Hope who was playing with her toys still.

"Choose what?" Dimitri asked as he looked over at m and then back on the road.

"I want her to choose to become a guardian or not. I don't want her too, but I want her to make the choice herself." Dimitri smiled and looked at me.

"I do too. And I know, o mother wants their child to be put in danger, and I deffinatly don't, considering she's my baby girl." I laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger. She's such a daddy's girl." Dimitri smiled, looked at me and then on the road.

"Says the one, who has Zemy, the most feared Mob Boss in the world, around her little finger. Talk about Daddy's little Girl." I smiled.

"It has its benefits. And faults." Dimitri looked at me.

"Faults?" I smiled.

"Over protective." Dimitri laughed.

"How so?"

"The hunting trip." Dimitri laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm going to be like that. She's never having a boyfriend." I coughed and looked at him. "until she's fifty." I laughed. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Benefits?"

"I get whatever I want." Dimitri smiled.

"Yep, she's going to be the same." I shook my head.

"Off of you maybe. But I'm a tough cookie." Dimitri laughed and we just stayed silent the whole journey.

We finally got there at ten to six. Dimitri pulled up along the side while he got out. I sighed and undid my seat belt while dimtiri opened the door for me and helped me out. I smiled and turned to get Hope from her car seat.

Once she was out Dimitri took her hand and I took the other. We walked up to the door and knocked, and waited until the sixteen year old girl answered.

"Hey, Tori!" Dimitri smiled and hugged the girl, Tori. She smiled as she saw Dimitri and I looked at her.

"Hey, I'm Tori. Sorry for being snappy in the hospital." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Tori." Tori smiled and let us in.

"they're all in the living room." we followed Tori into the livig room and when Joel saw us, he smiled.

"Rose." I smiled and gave him a hug. "I take it this is your husband and kid." I nodded. "Who knew Belikov could get a nice one." everyone laughed and Dimitri blushed slightly. "hey, honey." Joel smiled down at Hope. Hope smiled at him. "I'm Joel. what's your name?"

"I'm Hope." She said and put her teeth out onto her bottom hip. It was cute.

"Nice to meet you, Hope," Hope giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Where's Cindy?" I asked. Joel smiled up at me.

"I the kitchen. She's helping my mom Cook." I smiled. He sounded delighted, and when I said Cindy his face brightened. I looked at him. "Stop looking at me like that." Cindy walked into the living room and when I saw her, I smiled. "Hello, Rose, and yes, I am." I hugged her and she smiled.

"Congratulations." she smiled,

"So this must be-" Dimitri interupeted her and put out his hand.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"I've heard a lot about you." she laughed and I looked at her.

"Like what?" Cindy looked at Dimitri and whispered.

"When Dimitri was sixteen, he and Joel and a few friends got together and they were playing truth or dear. Dimitri picked 'dear' and so Joel deared him to run down the street in his boxers, singing 'I'm Singing in the rain.'" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and so did Cindy. We ended up on the floor, tars falling, and stomachs cramping.

Cindy got up and hissed.

"Cramp?" she nodded. "Grab where the cramp is, hold I tight and bend over. Take deep breaths for ten seconds." **( It really works) **

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Dinners ready." everyone got up and went into the kitchen. Dimitri had my hand and I had Hope's. we walked into the kitchen and sat in the remaining three seats.

"This is for Rose, Rose you saved my sons live. We can't repay you for that. If you need anything, just ask." I knew I was blushing I saw Dimitri look at me. "to Rose." we all tipped our glasses and sat down for dinner.

"So Rose." said Joel. "How did you and Dimitri meet?" I almost chocked on my food. Everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, you don't want to hear that." I said, looking at my food. "Go on! I want to know how little Dimka found his wife." Dimitri was smiling, I sighed.

"He was the one that dragged Lissa and I back to the academy." I started.

"Queen Vanilisa Dragimor?" Tori squealed. "Your Rosemarie Hathaway!" my mouth flew open. Dimitri looked at me funny.

"How-?"

"We're all Dhimper here, apart from Cindy." I looked at Dimitri.

"You said Joel went to h-"

"He did, he didn't want the gardian life." I sighed.

"Thanks so much for telling me." everyone laughed.

"Carry on." Marie said.

"We just trained together and, you know." they all smiled.

"Who's Hope's father?" Cindy asked confused.

"Dimitri." I said and Cindy looked at me.

"I though Dhimprs couldn't have kids with other Dhimpers?" Dimitri answered this time.

"Rose isn't like other Dhimpers."

"I'm Shadow kissed."

"Shadow kissed?" I nodded.

"When I was Sixteen, Lissa and her family and I were on our way back from vacation, when we had the accident. I died." they looked at me funny. "Lissa's a Spirit users. She brought me back." Dimitri looked and me and smiled slightly. Hope was messing with her food.

"So, mom." Tori said looking at her mother. "Tia and Viktroia invited me to a dance in Blasis."

"No, your not going."

"But mom, why?" Tori whined. Dimitri and Joel laughed slightly.

"It's at night, its dangerous." I looked at Tori and sighed.

"I'll be going, I could keep an eye on her." Marie looked at me.

"Your going?" I nodded.

"Lissa and I. I am nineteen and she's twenty. And really Oleana wouldn't let her go if I wasn't going." I shrugged. Marie sighed.

"Okay then." Tori Squealed and everyone covered their ears, but me.

"How can you not cover your ears?" asked John.

"Lissa's a squealer, I'm immune." everyone laughed.

"So what are you going to wear?" Cindy asked Tori.

"I don't know. I don't think I have anything." Tori sighed.

"Lissa Vika and I are going shopping tomorrow, if you want to come." Tori smiled and nodded her head so much I wondered why her head didn't snap off.

"What are you going shopping for?" John asked as he ate mash.

"Lissa and I decided we would shop for dresses for this weekend. Lissa insistes on getting us all dresses, even though we have enough." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"You mainly own jeans and shorts." I looked at him.

"I have dresses and skirts too, for when I have to go undercover, or hunting." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"WHy do you wear a dress for hunted?" Maria asked.

"Look at me. I dot really strike you as the guardian type, so what Dimitri an I do is, I get the Strigoi out of the club or wherever and we stake them when we have them out. But we don't do it much, or anymore."

"I see." Marie laughed at Cindy's face, I just rolled my eyes.

"WHat did you do on the run?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I would accually like to know too." Dimitri looked at me and I smiled, and watched Hope eat.

"Oh you now." I said with a laugh.

"Come on! Tell us." I sighed.

"Fine! Lissa and I started collage. We redistered and we both sighned them. Lissa would pretent to be my guardian and I would Lissa. We got a dorm aparetmet that we shared with three other people, Ryan, Shane and Niell. We would go out to clubs and party, and drink, you know the usual." Dimitri looked at me.

"You drank?" marie asked shoced.

"Yeah, I started when I was fourteen, but that was the occasional beer."

"Did the school now about this?" I shrugged. "Yeah, they just didn't care, only Alberta did." Dimitri narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! I never said I was an angel. And besides, that was the year I completed stopped contact with my mom. I had my reasons." Dimitri rolled his eyes, but I looked at tori. "you don't start."

"What ever!" I rolled my eyes.

"How did school go?" John asked. Dimitri and I almost chocked.

"I passed my field, failed same of the other things, but Alberta made m do another one, real one."

"Alberta?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, she's the head guaridian and St. Vlads." Cindy nodded. We finished dinner and John brought out some cake. We all ate it, and it was really good.

"So Rose, do you cook?" Joel asked and Dimitri cocked on his cake, because he was laughing to much.

"No." I said and looked at Dimitri.

"The last time she cooked-"

"Oh, please don't remind me!" I said as Dimitri continued to laugh, but he ignored me.

"She nearly set the kitchn on fire!" I looked down.

"How?" Joh asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." Dimitri finished his laughing fit and sighed.

"I heard you were taken-" I looked down and everyone glared at Tori.

"Guys chill." I said and they all stopped the glaring. "Yeah, I was, but I'm back now, and I have Hope and I'm with Dimitri and I'm bac with my friends and my faily, so that's all that matters now." Tori smiled and so did everyone else.

"well I'm glad your back, if you weren't there, then Joel might not be here." Marie said as she picked up the plates. _if I didn't make it back, then Joel wouldn't have been hurt. _I thought to myself as Dimitri looked at me. He new what I was thinking. He reached over and squeezed my hand, and then picked up Hope, who fell asleep on his shoulder.

When dinner was finished, Dimitri, Hope and I left. Hope was still asleep by the time we got to the car. Dimitri strapped her in while I started to doze off in the passenger side of the car. I faintly heard Dimitri get in beside me and start the car.

"Good night Roza." I smiled slightly as I fell into a dark slumber.

**DPOV**

When we got home I looked over at Rose. She was sound asleep and wouldn't wake up. I text Lissa and before we got home an asked her to meet at the from steps, and she did. I got out of the car and sighed.

"Will you put Hope to bed?" Lissa nodded and took Hope as I took Rose. We walked up the stairs togtehr but parted, when Lissa put Hope in her bedroom beside ours. It was really easy to get in from our room. There was a door in the bathroom, and it linked to Hopes. We always left the Bathroom doors open when we slept. I placed Rose on the bed and grabbed one of my t-shirts. I took off her dress and shoes, and replaced them, with my tee.

I lay down on the bed and pulled my Rose to me. She stirred and turned into me, but otherwise stayed asleep. I smiled and kissed her nose, which she sqrinshed, and it looked so cute. I kissed her head before I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, my sister took my charger the other day so I could go on my laptop. Then I had no internet so I couldn't write much, and I had to write it today, I will write LOADS. Over 3,000 words! Swear! R&R**

Tori stayed the night so we could help her get ready for the Prom. We were in Dimitri's and my room, with a big mirror, and two chairs. I had vika and Lissa had Tori. We were al in our towels. Lissa put Vika's hair down and curled I put Tori's up and put to the side, curled. We did their make-up natural, and while they went into the bathroom I did Lissa's hair while she did her make-up and I did mine while Lissa did my hair. Lissa's hair was in a doughnut bun around her head with strings down and curled. Tori and Viktoria walked out when Lissa was in the middle of clipping up some hair away from my face.

Tori's dress was light pink, short-ish at the from and long-ish at the bottom. He had pink heels while Vika ha a blue short dress with blue shoes.

"Wow, you girls look fantastic." I said while Lissa nodded her head in agreement. They smiled, thanked us and walked down the stairs waiting for us.

Lissa finished my hair and she went to put on her dress, it was dark pink. My dress had a low dip and is was short. I put on my black heels and put a few bracelets on my wrist.

Lissa smiled and we walked down the stairs. Christian and Dimitri's eyes flew out of their heads when they seen us. Dimitri smiled and came over to me.

"Do you really have to go?" I think Christian might have said something like that to Lissa too because just like me, she giggled. I leaned up and pulled my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes.

"I really have to go." I kissed his neck and he kissed my nose in return. We kissed one more time before we all started to go for the car. That was, until Dimitri called.

"Where's your stake?" I turned and pulled it out and rolled my eyes, getting in the drivers side. I smiled as I got in. Dimitri had Hope in his arms and they waved us as I drove to the school.

The music was load and I felt it vibrating my bones. Vika and Tori looked at me with smiles. Lissa and I got out smiling back. We walked in with them and I went to get us all some drinks. When I came back, Vika and Tori were off dancing with some guys. Lissa wiggled her eye brows I chuckled and sat down, keeping the girls in my eyes.

"Rose, have fun. Your not guarding. Relax!" I looked at Lissa as she took a sip of her drink.

"I know, but I just can't help it." Lissa sighed and I smiled. I took a sip of my drink.

"These seats taken?" asked a guy, about eighteen with blond hair and green eyes. There also was another guy. He had black hair and Deep blue eyes. Great! And Ivisnstokv and an Ozera. They didn't wait for an answer, they just sat. Ozera was sitting beside Lissa, while Ivianskov was beside me.

"How come we never saw you around here. And trust me." Ozera purred as Ivainskov finished.

"And we defiantly would have seen you around." he raised his eye brow and I huffed. Can everyone do that? Lissa laughed.

"What's your names?" Lissa, always being the polite one.

"Shane and this is Chris." I snorted. Chris Ozera. Chris looked at me.

"what's so funny?" he demanded. I laughed, fully this time.

"what's your names?" "Vanilisa and Rosemarie." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Liss! When Christian asks what you did, you could say you talked to Chris Ozera." Lissa rolled her eyes at me while I took another drink of my soda.

"Want to dance?" it was a slow song and I looked at Lissa. "What harm could it do?" I sighed and nodded as she said that and Shane took my hand. Putting his arms around my waist I placed then gently on his shoulders and everytime his hands would tavell, and the same with Lissa, we would move them back up. When the dance was finished I went to look for Vika and tori. I had not seen them since they went off to dance. Lissa went with me and we went outsde the gym. I spotted them, being gropped by some guys.

"Is there no guardias?" Lissa scoffed, and I stomped over to the girls.

"I would let go of them right now!" I didn't bother being polite. I just grabbed the guys off of the girls. Lissa laughed at the guys who ran bac into the gym scared.

"You girls okay?" they nodded and I moved their hair, thankful for no marks. The basters are lucky. "Lets just go and have fun." they nodded and I smiled and followed everyone back inside, and made sure to keep both girls in my sights for the rest of the night.

Some kids were locked. Lissa and I both got touched and we would just slap. Being Lissa's gurdian, when the gurdaians came at me, the backed away. Great. There was ten in total. Where were the rest? I got Lissa to keep an eye on the girls and walked over to one of the gurdains.

"Where are all the guaridians?" I hissed it and the guy backed away.

"There's ten here, another ten outside."

"WHat's your name?" "Daniel Morgan."

"Well Morgan, there is not a single guaridan out there!" he looked shocked. I sighed. "When was the last time you heard from one of the others?"

"About an hour ago."

"And how-"

"We are meant to chec in every hour." I sighed as he cut me off.

"And when is the next one due?"

"Now." I sighed. I walked back over to Lissa.

"Get the girls, and tell one of the kids to get ready to leave, and thell them to spread it." Lissa nodded and I walked out the front. I combed the area, but I never seen one guradian. I walked further, and the sudden nousia hit. I took a look around the cornor, but I turned bac and went bac to Lissa. "Go. Call my mom. Do not tell Dimitri or my dad!" I handed Lissa the keys to the car and as Lissa whispered into one of the kids ear, they left, and slowly everyone was leaving to. I called the guardians over to me. I felt the nuasia hit and I knew Strigoi were here.

"go after the ids. Make sure they're safe." they left all for one.

"What about you?" I shook my head.

"Just go, I'll be fine."

**LPOV**

I drove out of the school. The girls lookd terrified.I stopped at the side of the road and called Janine.

"Hathaway." I sighed as I got her.

"Guardian Hathaway? It's Vanilisa."

"Yes your majesty."

"Please, your family it's Lissa."

Okay then Lissa, what is it?"

"I don't know, Rose told me to get the girls and get out of the school. I don't know why, but I guess Stprgoi?" I heard Janine move around as she picked up her stake.

"Is she okay?" I shook my head, they I relized she could see me.

"I saw the gurdains come out. Rose was shocked because there was only ten Guardians." Janine curssed under her breatha and I heard a door slam. I think she's in the gym, with no gurdians." she curssed again.

"Okay, call B-"

"no! Rose doesn't want Dimitri! I mightn't know hat going on, but if its life or death, Rose would not want Hope to lose both parent!" I heard her sigh.

"Stay safe Lissa." and she hung up.

"what time is it?" I asked. Vika looked at her watch and gasped.

"Its well past midnight." I slightly curssed, something un-heard of from me and drove back home.

**JPOV**

I drove as fast I could to the school and stopped suddenly the tiers screeching to a hult. There was no one outside. Not one guardaian or student. They were most likely gone or in a safe room. I think gone because Vanilisa called me away from the school.

"Rose?" I called as I walked around the school and looked for the gym remembering Vanilisa saying Rose was left there. I knew I aproched it as there was the sounds of fighting and the occasional thud of someone hitt the wall or floor. I could only wish it wasn't my baby.

I knew what Rose was doing was right, not getting Beliov here I mena. If something were to happen to her, which it defiantly wont because I wont let it, but if it does, then at least Hope has her dad.

I pulled my stake our from my belt and walked silently to the door of the gym and opened it slightly and slid it. I couldn't see much because the lights were so dim, but my eyes soon adjusted and I saw my baby fighting at least three at the one time. She was good, I knew she was, but these were not newly turned Moroi Human or dhimper. They were old, and my heart sped up, but I slowed I down just as fast. Snicking up on a stogoi, I took him down and the rest turned to me.

Rose's eyes met mine and she nodded. Her eyes showed fear. I looked back at her nodding too. She was messing with her lips and then she started to move. Gracefully and fast, she took down a stogoi, before he could even turn.

**LPOV**

We parked in the drive way and opened the door. The light in the living room was on so we went in. I saw Chrstian and he sighed in relief and so did everyone. I ran over t Christian and burried my head in his chest, tears fallign from my eyes. Chrstian's around went around my body, squeezing slightly and he pulled me back.

"Liss? What's wrong?" The tears fell and I saw Tori and Viktoria's eyes filling and falling with tears as their others hugged them close.

**TPOV**

Rose stayed. She was so stupid! I couldn't believe it, but she did and I know she did. The tears fell form my eyes as my mom hugged me close and my dad patted my back, while Joel kissed my head ad Cindy rubbed my back. The tears fell faster then and soon I was sobbing.

**VPOV**

Rose stayed. The tears ca from my eyes and my mom whispered words to in my ear and she hugged me to her body. Dimitri walked over to me and rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head. I saw him slightly look around and his face twisted. Lissa Toir and I knew what he was going to ask, but we didn't want to answer. As soon as Lissa looked at Dimitri, she turned backa and refused to look at him.

"Where is Rose?" Abe looked at Dimitri. He was wondering the same thing. "Vanilisa? Where is my daughter?" she didn't answer so everyone put us on the couch. Christian was behind Lissa rubbing her shoulders.

**RPOV**

My mom came in and I couldn't be happier. We were both fighting hard, but I could tell we were both going weak, but we weren't giving up without a fight. Together, we both ikilled ten sotgoi, but more kept coming. I just hoped Lissa wouldn't say anything. Not to Dimitri. Not yet. If he came here, Hope might not hve either of her parents.

_Liss please don't say!_

**LPOV**

_Liss please don't say!_

I woulnt look at Dimitri or Abe. I couldn't meet their eyes. I ouldnt meet anyone's eyes. They all looked down at us and I just looked away. Tori looed like she was going to pass out so Oleana brought her to a guest bedroom and came bac, looking at Vika and I. vika was looking at me. Almost begging me to say something.

"Where is my Roza?" I looked down at my nails and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Lissa!" I jumped slightly and chrstian rubbed my shoulders.

"I can't tell you, she made me promise not too." I heard Dimitri huff and I new he was running his hands through his hair right now.

"Lissa please, just tell me?" he was begging now and I really wanted to tell him, but I shook my head. I had to keep Rose's promise, even if it's the last thing I do, but it wasn't me who told.

"She stayed." I looked at Vika and gleard. The attention went off me and onto Vika. "Stogoi came to the school. Rose got everyone out but dint come out herself." I saw Dimitri's face fill with hurt. He turned and went to get his jacket, when his phone ran. It as on the table beside me. He looked at it and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I saw Dimitri's face run cold and I was instantly scared.

**DPOV**

"_I have a little someone here who wants to talk to you." _I growled into the phone. The voice sounded familiar.

"Who is this?" the voice on the phone laughed.

"_I thought you would never forget me, Dimitri." _the voice. I could put a face or a name to it, but I knew the voice. _"Come on Rosie, want to talk to Dimitri?" _I growled.

"I swear if you hurt her!" the voic laughed.

"_Coem on Rose! Talk." _the voice cme harsh but no one said anything. Then their was a piercing scream. I'm sure everyone heard it.

"TOuch her againa and I wil rip you apart!" the voice laughed.

"_Oh, and it's lovely hear! A mother daughter bonding time." _I threw my phone at the wall and everyone jumped when the phone ended.

"Dimkia?" my mom came up and rubbed my arms, making me sit. I put my hands in my hair.

""I kno the voice, I juts can't put a face to it." My mom crouched downa and rubbed my arms.

"Don't worry. You'll find it." I sighed and looked up.

"They hav Janine too Abe." and thoughs where the wordsi should not have said.

Abe went haywire. He was flipping out, hitting the walls. I seen the tears in his eyes and he banged the wall, but I doubhted it was from the impacted.

"WHat? Take my daughter and my love?" he whispered as he broke down. Ilissa was over and rubbing his back.

"We'll find them Abe." Lissa whispered as she rubbed his back. he was on the floor head in his hands.

"Lissa's right Abe, we will find them. even if it's the last thing we do."

"What are you going to do?" I sighed.

"I am going to find out who he is."

**RPOV**

My wrist hurt. I couldn't stand the pain, so I had to scream out. my mom was fighting to get to me and was curssing the guys out of it. once we were thrown on chair and we were boned tight, they left the room fast. I sighed and bowed my head, causing my hair to fall over the place.

"You okay?" My mom ased as she looked at me. I nodded and sighed, ignoring the pain in my wrist.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered but my mom heard and she smiled.

"Why wouldn't I of come?" I shrugged.

"You hated me." my mom looked at me. pain showed in her eyes.

"I never hated you, baby." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mom looked at me and sighed.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For being a rebellious daughter, one your ashamed of." She laughed slightly.

"I was never ashamed of you, Rose. I was always proud of you." I looked at her and smiled. "And I'm sorry, for never being there for you."

"Who do you think it is?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"It's been going on months now." my mom sighed. "I'll check on the others, see what's going on." mom nodded and I sighed. getting relaxed I consintrated on llissa and getting into her head.

"_Dimitri, sleep, we can't do anything until tomorrow. your tierd, everyone is, just go to bed." _Lissa was saying. I looked at Dimitri though her eyes and he looked pained and hurt. he nodded and walked off to our bedroom.

"_Abe, Lissa's right. you can't go ordering people around. its late. just sleep, we'll find them tomorrow." _Lissa turned to looked at Christian. Abe was looing at papers, falling asleep. he walked to a spear room, and so did Lissa and Christian. they were lying on their bed.

"_We'll find her Liss." _he kissed her head. _"We'll find her." _

I came back to my own body. my mom was looing at me worried

"Your eyes glaze over and your body goes still." my mom looked shocked. "Almost like your dead." I nodded.

"It's like my soul leeaves my body and I go into Lissa's head." mom sighed after I explained.

"How's everyoen"?

"Dad was refusing to sleep, Chrsitian as trying to get him to sleep, so he eventially left and went to bed. Dimitri was forsed to go to bed by Lissa everyone else was already in bed."

"what's your wrist like?" I looked behind me. "Still sore a bit." my mom looed at me. "It's okay thugh mom." Mom nodded a while, nt belevign it. the door opened and in walked a stogoi. my nousia grew stronger as he got closer to me. my mom was cursing.

"Don't you even touch her!" the guy walked over to me and I didn't pull away. I just stayed still as he ran his hand over my cheek.

"So beautiful. Dimitri did well for himself." I half growled.

"LEave him out of it!" he nodded. the guy had Blond hair and blue eyes. definatly a Zelko's. he ran his hand throw my hair and gripped the back tight.

"I don't think so." he came closer to me. "I'm going to make him suffer. now he knows your in pain, he'll be distroyed. knowing who I am, but not knowing me. and your mother here, we'll that's just for fun." I growled and so did my mother.

"He will suffer." he threw my head back and it hurt, I'll admit it, and he walked out.

"You okay?" I nodded my ehad. "Bastered! do you know him?"

"No, but he looks like a Zelko's." my mom sighed.

"Do you know him?" she shook her head.

"No, but I have an idea."

**DPOV**

Losing my Roza the first time was horrid. I couldn't live. I wanted to die. I was sitting in Hope's room and looked at her sleeping body. she looked so much like me with Roza's nose and lips. it was abut seven in the morning. I haven been able to sleep. I kept seeing Roza beat up and bloody, screaming my name, begging for help. help I couldn't give. I would run to her but she would juts move bac just as fast and I never got to her.

the voice was crawling in my head. I couldn't make it out. I know I heard the voice before, I just couldn't put a face to it. my head hurt with all the thinking, so when Hope woke up, I scooped her up and went down to get her some breakfast. I placed her in her high chair, got some cereal, heated it up and place it infront of her, with her sippy cup. I grabbed myself some coffee and leaned agaisnt the counter top. everyone came down soon after. Mama started to make some breafast for everyone. I just drank coffee.

"Daddy?" I looked bac at Hope who had finished all her food. "Where's mommy?" I looked at her, hating having to do this. "Mommy's out for a bit. she'll be home later." Hopefully. she ased to be picked up by putting up her arms. I picked her up and placed her on the floor in the living room with Séan. they started to play so I went back into the kitchen. my phone rang and I answered it. everyone was looking at me.

"Belikov?"

"_Ah, Dimitri! how have you been?" _once I cclosed the doors to the kitchen, I put the phone on load speaker, so everyone can here.

"Where is Rose and Janine?"

"_Always so blunt. Rose and janine are a bit busy at the moment." _Abe growled. and came closer to the phone. _"But I'm sure I can get them." _he started walking and stopped, opening a door. _"Rose? Janine? can you tae the phone?" _

"_You basterds!" _the sounds of fighting sounded and the voice laughed. _"Rose!? you okay?" _I growled and so did Abe. jnaine was talking and I bet Rose was fighting.

"You basterd! leave then alone!" Abe growled. the voice just continuted to laugh.

"_You know where to take her." _he said to one of his people.

"_No!" _janine sounded as if she was in pain. _"You basterds! she's only a kid!" _there was sounds of fighting and a load thud. Abe paled.

"_Sorry about that lads. she'll wake up in a few hours." _the phone hung up and Abe and I were pale.

**RPOV**

They brought me to another room. I heard my mom being thrown to a wall and started to fight to get back to her, but I was dragged to another room and dumped on the bed. I ran for the door, but it was closed and locked behind the strogoi. I yelled my frustration out, and I heard a laugh. I turned. I couldn't believe who I saw. I just stared.

"Long time, no see."

**DPOV**

the kids where in the play room. everyone else was in the living room. Joel and his family went home, sai to tell them what's happening. Abe and I were looking at maps and marking potent-ional hiding places. Lissa was trying to dream walk. The door bell rang. Lissa, giving up went to answer it. I heard her squelle and jump. she waled back in with Eddie and Mia.

"Did you hear?" he ased as he sat down. "Alberta is moving here, she got a job at the school up there." he looked around. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Rose is missing and so is Janine."

"Rose and Janine?" they nodded. I was looking at some of the pictures around the room. Rose wanted to dercorated it with pictures of the past. I saw one with me and- oh shit.

"I'm going to kill tha son of a bitch!" everyone looked at me shocked. "The voice. the one that always calls. I know who owns it." everone looked at em and Abe looked hopful.

"Who?" Lissa asked desperatly.

"It's…."

**Leave it there. R&R. who has Rose and Janine? what do you think? Good Bad? **


	16. Chapter 16

**To clear things up for an anonymous reviewer. Rose left because it is a key to this whole story, in which you will discover shortly. If you don't like my story, I get it, but don't keep reading and saying my story is stupid eleven chapters I. I do however, apreshiate your review, as I do every one I get. Yes, I am fourteen, but I am a very mature fourteen year old. My enilish is exuizit and sure my spelling is crap, but I don't care. I'm trying my best. I am try my best with the spelling, so I'm sorry if its wrong. I hope others like it, but I guess you can't please everyone. Okay, on with the story…._**

**DPOV**

"It's…" I was interrupted by my phone. I growled and snapped. "what?"

"_Oh, Dimtiri, harsh!" _This voice was _him. _I was going to rip his throught out! I didn't care! _"Your girl's very good." _I heard Roza's scream in pain. I growled.

"don't touch her!" Abe looked over at me worriedly.

"_oh, I'm not touching her. You see, my brother is. He will willingly turn, as long as he has fun." _Abe grabbed his phone. I heard him whisper something into his phone, then he wrote something on a page.

_Keep him talking. I'm tracing the call._

I nodded slightly. "What fun?" _he _laughed. I didn't even want to think his name, say his name, see his name, let alone hear his voice and know him.

"_Something you interrupted." _I was racking my brain to find out what I interrupted, but gave up.

"I will kill you, when I find you, your dead."

"_Oh Dimitri. I am already dead. You left me. You killed me." _I sighed. That guilt was so bad that I hid it from everyone, but only Roza could tell past it. When ever it was mentioned the guilt would eat me up, but right now, I couldn't care less.

"I didn't kill you, I wasn't even near you."

"_That's my ponit." _the phone hung up and I growled. I was quite surprised why my phone still worked. But it did.

"Basterd." Abe looked at me and sighed.

"I got a loction, but not a distinctive one." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"what I mean is, I got the area, not the place." I growled.

"Where?"

"Turkey." I sighed.

"Well leave in three hours. Get some things packed. I'll book the flight." I nodded and went up to my room. I grabbed a carry bag and throw some things into it, mostly stakes, and food. I was in the bathroom while my phone rang. I ran to get it.

"_Dimitri!" _my eyes widened. Roza sounded in so much pain. _"Dimitri!" _he laughed and hung up. I plopped down on the bed, head in hands. Tears threatening to fall.

"Dimitri? I want to go." I looked up to see Lissa. I got up and shook my head.

"No, Lissa. If anything happens, you need to take care of Hope." her eyes looked pained and fear flashed through her eyes.

"You'll find her, wont you?" sh sounded scared. "I will try my best." I walked passed her and went to Hope's room. I opened the door and she smiled at me.

"daddy!" I smiled and kissed her head. Lissa took Shane out of the room.

"Hope, daddy has to go away for a while." fear shot through her eyes.

"Where you going daddy?"

"Daddy has to go get Mommy."

"Can't I go with you?" she pouted and I shook my head.

"No baby. Aunty Lissa is going to look after you."

She pouted but didn't say anything. I kissed the top of her had and got her ready for bed, seeing as it was already eight PM. I kissed her night as she fell asleep.

Abe meet me at the door. He was brings all his gurdains, but three. We went to the air strip.

**LPOV**once the left I got on my phone, told someone to destract dimrtri and Abe. I went to gte Hope, who was awake and waiting for me to pik her up. I strapped the kids in the back and Eddie got in beside them, while Christian got in the passanger side.

"Vanilisa!" I heard Alberta say. When eddie said she was coming here, he meant here.

"I'm sorry ablerta, but get in the car." she looked shocked at my words, but did what I said anyway. The other gurdains got in, apart from one, to look after the others.

"Where are you going?" I drove to the air strip.

"Rose and Janine were taken, we don't know where they are, but Abe got a jet and is going to find her, following a lead. They wouldn't let us go." Ablerta shrugged.

"And who ar these little cuties." I smiled.

"Shane is Christian's and mine. Hope is Dimitri and Rose's."

"How was the wedding? I couldn't make it." "It was…."

"Interesting." I smiled at Chrsitian, and soon, we arrived at the airstrip, due to my driving, by taking short cuts. We walked to the airstrip and saw a guy talking to Dimitri and Abe. Perfect.

We all snook onto the plane and hid, waiting for the plane to take off.

**RPOV**

I was taken back to the room where my mother was. I hurt all over. I wouldn't lift my head. Mostly from shame. Shame of having my body degraded and used as a toy. My mom looked worn out, weak, and above all, worried.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I shook my head and the tears feel. They let the restrains off my arms and my moms too, mostly bcasue we were weak and there was no escape. She came over to me and put her arms around my body. My dress was bac I the room. They wouldn't let me put it back on as they dragged me out. I was just happy they let me put my underwear and bra on.

"I hurt momma." she held me closer and I cried into her chest. She shh-ed me and told me every thing would be alright. I was glade she didn't as me what happened.

"It's okay." I hugged my mom closer to me. I soon passed out from crying, shoc, pain and exhastion.

**DPOV**

We were soon landing in Turkey, just a few minutes from the area in which Rose and Janine may be. I heard movement and got up, grabbing my stake. I walked around quitly and stopped dead.

"I told you to say there." Lissa smiled innocently up at me and I rolled my eyes. Hope jumped into my arms laughing. I was shoced to see ablerta.

"Look, I know but listen." Lissa walked and sat on the couch on the jet, across from Abe. "Hope and Shane have a bond, okay, Rose and I don't know what it is, it's like our bond, but different. Although Hope and Shane are boned togther, they are also bonded to Rose and I. they know where we are, all the time." it was announced we were landing and I sighed.

"You are not coming looking with us. You'll stay in the hotel." Lissa nodded as we landed.

_I'm coming my Roza. _

**JPOV**

I hugged Rose until her breathing evened. I kissed her head and put her gently on the ground, putting my jacket around her body. I was proud of her. She was my beautiful baby. I loved her, and I will get her out, some how. The door opened and Storgoi filled the room. Three grabbed my arms and waist. Dragging me away from Rose.

"What do you want?" I spat as the dragged me to the door.

"My brother had fun. I didn't." My mouth hung open as they threw me into a room. I growled. He came at me.

_This is what my baby had to go through. _

**Sorry for not telling you, but I have a great idea of telling you. I gave you loads of hints, so good luck. R&R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV **

We've been here for three days. Time was wasting. He called again, an again, each time Rose would be screaming. Janine with would be yelling, once I even heard her cry to stop. Abe had been with me that time and he was fit to kill, my worries of him being with t guardians when we went shattered with that reaction.

We've looked everywhere. We were in the hotel were we found Rose. I felt as if we were so close, yet we weren't. I came back with doughnuts and coffee for everyone. Lissa had the kids with her. I handed everyone the doughnuts eve the kids. I didn't care for the healthy food Roza was scolding me about anymore. I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands, just like Abe.

"We've looked everywhere, we can't find them." Alberta was pacing when Hope walked up to me.

"daddy, mommy's there!" I looked up and saw she had the map in her hand. She was pointing to an abandoned building Abe and I check the other day. I looked at her.

"We checked their already, Princess." Hope looked angry and shoved the map in my face.

"Mommy's there!" I sighed and so did Abe.

"We'll look again." Abe and I got up. We left three guardians and the rest came with us, eddie demanded to go so we sighed and lt him go with us. We grabbed our stakes and headed out, as soon as the sun went up the next morning.

We split into two groups. Abe came with me and Eddie as the caption of the other team. We each checked our ear pieces and went in.

Eddie took the east and we took the west, going down this time, some of the others stayed up in case we needed backup. We really didn't need to lose loads of people tonight.

"nothing here Dimitri, were going down feather."

"Same with us eddie. Be carful, everyone in pairs, no one goes alone." soon after, Abe and I walked in on some storgoi resting. There was about twenty in the one room. I got everyone to stay back and went to the windows.

"Eddie, there's Strigoi restign in a room. There might be more, check another room your end." soon the reply came.

"Yeah, there about thirty!"

"Okay, go to the window, when I say three, smash them. How many windows?"

"two."

H red hair sitting in a chair.

"Okay, get Jackson in."

"Were here."

"Okay, on three. One two, three." we smashed the window and light came rushing in. the Strigoi shrieked, then turned to dust. I walked out coughing away the dust.

**JPOV**

There was a laod smash and shrieking. I sighed in relife. I could get up, my hands were stiff.

**RPOV**

Load crasha and shrieking. I couldn't care anymore. My back hurt, as well as my arms. I sighed and put my head down.

**DPOV**

We ran down a hall and I slightly cursed myself for not looking down the stairs. She was right beside us this whole time. There was only three storgoi up on my side, I took them down easily. We cam to a steel door. A door in which not even Strigoi could break threw. I was glad I had the brains to grab a key card thing from the Strigoi before he burst into dust.

The door opened and there was a woma with red hair, sitting in a chair.

"Stop!" her voice came and we did. Abe looked relived.

"When did Ibraham and I start going out?" I thought it was an odd thing to ask.

"6th of May, 1991." she nodded her had and sighed.

"Alright." we advanced and got the cuffs of her hands. She rubbed her hands together and hugged Abe.

"We found Rose. Shes our way, right down to a staircase and up. Shes there." I sighed in relife but Janine's had shoot up.

"Don't let them go in." I quickly replied this and we staretd to run. Janine was up at the front leading the way. We all followed. We found all the gurdaians out of the room, away.

"We weren't going in. there's a storgoi I there, two. If we went in, Rose would have gone." I sighed and got to the door, opening it.

"Hello, Dimitri." he hasn't changed, not at all, only the fact that he was paler, his eyes were red rimmbed, and he looked evil. Yes, not changed at all.

"Hello, Ivan!" he smiled at me and walked over to Rose. She looked terrible. Her had was down, ad she was naked. I could only see red, I was going to kill. Janine came behind me and so did Abe and eddie.

"Ah Dimka. can't old friends have a privet talk, we are after all, best friends."

"You say we are best friends, and yet you tak my wife. you've been making our lifes all hard." he smiled at me.

"You need to suffer as I suffered."

"I wasn't there ivan! It was my day off. I was visiting my family."

"Yes, and you never came back, I was turned, and _he _was looking on." he directed that to Abe.

"The reason I took Janine, and the beautiful rosemarie." I couldn't help it. I looked down at Rose. Her legs were so far up, she was tryign to cover her body.

"This is between you and me ivan. don't bring others ito it."

"No Dimka. It isn't between us, its between the four of us." Abe and I looked on shoced. Four?

"You, me Abe and jesse."

"Jesse?" jesse walked out and I swear, I was ready to pounch.

"You interrupted my fun time. I wanted it back, even if I did have to wait this long." I was about to jump and I'm sure Ivan saw it too. He wnt over to Rose, and yanked her hair back. She didn't even yelp in pain her eyes looked up at him.

"You touch her Ivan!" ivan smiled and looked at me.

"what do you think Rose? Should I killed him?" she just stayed silent. I was wondered why.

"You better ot have bitten her!" he threw her had back.

"Not me, that's jesse's job." jesse smiled showing his fangs. "He had some fun, I did too, with both of the girl. Jesse just wanted Rose, and he gave it hard." I growled. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pounced. Ivan jumped to meet me ad I kicked him in the face. He laughed and punched me in the stomach, but I doubted most of it and kicked his shin which made him fall but he soon stood up.

I punchd him, I kicked him. He got a few good blows, but he was only changed four years ago. He wasn't that strong. He still had his Moroi weakness, which made it easier. Jesse however stayed out of the way, I guess he was only changed which made me think he was only changed within the month. He would be easy to kill.

I eventually stacked ivan, but I deliberately didn't get his heart. I dragged my stack along his face and down his body. Casing him pain, I was going to let him die easily.

"Dimitri! Just get over it." I stacked him. He truned to dust, then I turned to jesse. He turned to dust in a few seconds. I smiled an wet over to Rose. She flinched away, but I took off my shirt, braking the cuffs off her hands aroud the poll and pulled the shirt around her body and buttoning it up for her.

"She's been drugged." I say before I lift her up. "run to the jeep! Eddie, drive back to hotel. Tell Lissa to get ready and make sure the kids aren't around.

I picked Rose up as soon as the others ran out, only Abe and Janine remained. Janine didn't looked good on her feet so Abe grabbed her and picked her up. She didn't complain. She just rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When we made it back to the hotel, the kids were out and Lissa was ready. She heeled Rose first because she seemed worse and then healed Janine. Even though she protested against it.

We placed both of them on the bed and let them rest it off. We would be leaving tomorrow.

"What do you think happened?" I shook my ehad as Lissa asked.

"We have to ask them that."

**Ivan and Jesse! Yay, now you finally know (: R&R, next chapter will be telling you what happed, how Rose ended the way she was, and the same for Janine. **


	18. Chapter 18

**RPOV**

We were back at the house, but I wasn't the same. I locked myself in Dimitri and my room, not coming out for anything. Dimitri tried to get me out, so did my dad and Lissa, I just didn't come out, I didn't want to. I just sat on the window seat in the room, looking out the window and thinking.

_Mom and I were in the room, this time we just accepted the fact that we couldn't get the door down. I was starving, but the food that was given, my mom and I wouldn't eat it. Mom and I were out of the restrains but we huddled together. My mom would hold me and we would talk, and soon our relationship was getting stronger. I was happy with that, but not with the cause of us having the proper mother daughter bond I have always wanted. _

_Soon ivan came in, jesse, newly changed and looking confident, not regret shone in his eyes. I looked away, I couldn't look at him. The 'thuted' as they looked at the food, more Strigoi came in too, spreading out behind, besode and in front of us. I tensed and my moms grip on me tightened protectively. _

"_What do you want?" mom sounded pissed. She sounded threatening, but if you really looked at her, you'd see she was really weak. I just felt sick._

"_Don't be like that Janine!" the Strigoi advanced and grabbed me away from my mom. I freaked and started screaming., while mom was cursing and trying to get to me, but ten Strigoi held her back._

_I was dragged all the way to the other side of the building and taken to the end of the corrior and up the stairs again. I wasn't in this room before, but it was just as scary as the others. This time there was no bed, so I knew they didn't send me here so they could rape me lik all the other times. It was only Jessie that would, Ivan only did once, he would rape my mom, but not much, I got it worse. _

_The room was dark, the door had a little window, but it was tiny. There was a long pole, reacing from the cilign to the floor. I was pushed in, but before I was hand cuffed to the pole, I was raped and left without my clothes. When the crash came, Jessie panicked, and before Ivan could stop him, he stock a needle in my arm and pushed the luiqued thing into my blood stream. My head went back and I knew I've been drugged. _

_I groaned out load. I slightly prayed that Hope would be okay, happy, that she would find love and I slightly promised myself to always watch out for her. _

_I prayed Dimitri would be safe, and that he would get over my death, because I kew that was coming. I sent a little word, as if he could here me. I told him to date whoever, I wouldn't be hurt, I would be happy. _

_I prayed Lissa would have ,more kids, that she would be a great Queen, not that she isn't without me. I told her throw the bond, that she souldnt morn me, to just get on with her life. _

_I prayed that Christian wouldn't stop being a smart ass, and that he would always look out for Lissa, Séan, Hope and Dimitri.I told him, that I loved him. He was like an annoying brother to me. _

_I prayed that my dad would be happy and find love, even though he just did. I knew my mom and I wasn't going to get out alive. He shouldn't morn us, he needed to know that, and I'm sure Mom would say the same. _

_I sent all them prayers to Lissa so she could tell everyone, that was the last thing I did. The last thing I felt was her sadness and her anger of me giving up, but I didn't care. I let myself go to the hazy drug feeling, and I didn't care what was going on. _

**JPOV**

I sat worrying for my baby. I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, I my robe and slippers. Abe was sitting beside me, while Dimitri was tryign to get Rose out of their room. I sighed and leaned into Abe, blanckly looking at the telly.

_I got out of the Storgoi's grip as soon as Rose was dragged out of the room. I ran for the door and it closed quickly behind them. I started to beat the door, hurting my hand, braking the skin, but I didn't care, I just wnate to get my baby back to me, and if that meant injuring myself to get to her, I would. The Strigoi behind me laughed and I punched one, but the others just kpt laghing and went out of the room. _

_Once the door was open, I ran out, and I managed to get out and ran down the crridor, I got to the end and was about to go up the stairs but I was dragged back, cursing, screaming and insulting everone, until the threw me back into the room, and tied me to the chair. I growled as they left laughing. I sighed and bent my head, but the door opened and my head snapped up. Ivan walked in and crouched down in front of me and ran his hnd down my cheek. _

"_I see why Abe keeps you around." I snapped my head away from his hand, but his hand went bck to my cheek. "So beautiful. Your daughter get her looks from you, even if she looks more like Abe with the hair and eyes." _

_I mentally rolled my eyes, but I didn't dear do it in front of him. He smiled, showing his fangs and letting his red eyes glow a little. I ddint pull away this time, I just stayed there limb, not knowing what was happening with Rose and cursing myself as a mother for not being able to protect her. _

"_Why are you doing this?" my voice broke, I didn't want it to, but it did and it kind of pissed me off, because it showed weakness, and I Jnaine Hathaway do not show weakness, but I think when it came to Rose and her safety, I would always be weak. I looked at ivan as he smiled and strocked my cheek. _

"_Abe, mainly. You're here because of Abe. Rose is here because of Dimitri. it's a dubole wammy, you coming to save her, I knew you would, you love her, even if you did abondon her and never visited much." _

"_What did Abe and Dimitri do that was so bad, you had to hold this grudge so long? And turn your cousin too? Who does that?" _

"_Abe was in the area when I was attacked. He only sent one gurdain to help, he looked at the house as I was being changed. Dimitri, plaina and simple, he wasn't there. I was his best friend, and he wasn't there for me when I needed him." _

"_It was his day off. You gave him lave to visit his family. How was he meant to know you would be attacked?" I read up on this, whe Dimitri started dating my Rose. _

"_He was the best gurdain in the would, apart from you Alberta and Rose. They would have attacked if I was left with armatures." I rolled my eyes at that. Ivan smiled. _

"_Why us? What did we do?" _

"_you and Rose are the only thing that Abe and Dimitri really care about in this would. Well Rose and Hope but we settled on the one." I growled slightly. _

"_Leave my grandchild out of this." _

"_Why not your daugter?" _

"_Youa lready have why daughter!" I jumped forward, but it only hurt my hand and Ivan laughed as he walked out of the room. _

_Some time later, there was a load crash, and I couldn't have been happier, however, I knew I had yo b careful, because form what Rose told me, they twist your brain to think your seeing a loved one. They used Dimitri on Rose. I wasn't going to let them do it to me too. _

**JPOV(Jesse)**

I changed. I made a deal with ivan, my cousin. I helped trap Rose and her mom, and in return I would get what I always wanted. Rose was good, but I knew she would eb better if she tought it was someone she loved, so I twisted her brain to think it was Dimitri she was seeing, she didn't fall for it however and I got mad so she screamed. Ivan had been in the room and made a call. He told me to made Rose scream again, and I did, while I was laughing. I was changed that day.

Ivan wanted revenge. I just wated sex with Rose. Her body was perfection, even if she did have a brat. She was perfect. I made it hurt, because she wouldn't take me that time in the library study room thing in the dorm, the time Dimitri came and tore me off her.

I wanted revange and I got it. But when Dimitri came at me and stacked me, I felt release, and I even felt sorry for what I did. I thanked him before I tumbled to dust.

I was now in the land of the dead. A place Rose could visit, and a place wher ghosts that want roses help or just to piss her off stay. I saw the Dragimors, and to say they looked pissed was an understatment. Andre wanted to kill me. Rhea had to keep a hold to hima and to Eric, who was also fit to kill. I guess since Rose and Lissa became good friends, the dragimors took her in as their own. So t didn't really surprise me to see them mad, but what really shocked me was to see ex Queen Tanita mad as hell.

"You Jesse Zelko's are a disgrace to all Moroi everywhere, expesually to the Zelko's name. Vanilisa will do the right thing, as will rosemarie, but you should be ashamed of yourself." I looked down at my feet. I was ashamed of myself. I kept looking down, I never looked up.

**LPOV**

When Rose sent me the messages through the bond, I was slightly mad, but when I saw the state she was in I understood. I tried to get her to come out of the room. I even tempted her with doughnuts. Nothing. Not even the shuffle of feet. Hope wanted to see her mom, but she wouldn't even open the door to see her. Dimitri was going out of his head and walking around like a zombie. Hope wasn't lookigt he best and that was unusual considering Dhimpers never got sick, but I had Séan, yes Séan, xplain to me that not only are they bond togtehr, they are bond to us. So since Rose was down, Hope was down. Because Rose wasn't moving around, Hope didn't want to. I said this to Rose, but she dint move. I sucked in a breath, and let it out, walking away.

**This is how rse ended the way she was and it's a gap filler R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**RPOV**

It has been a few days since my mom and I got back. I haent eating and right now, my belly was growling, but what was really the cause of me laing the confort of my room was Hope.

She came to my door and asked when I would come out, and that she needed me. After that, I just hid my shame. I was a bad mother, if I couldn't get oer what happened and take care of my daughter.

I showered and brushed why teeth, not once, nor twice but three times over. I went out and put on my underwear and short shorts, with one of Dimitri's Jumpers, which came to mid thigh. I noticed how skinny I have gotten, but what made it more noticeable was that Dimitri's jumper swallowed me. I left my hair down to air dry and I quietly opened the door and peered out. I inched my way out of the door and into the hall. I got to the top of the stairs when noises travelled up. I walked down the stairs quietly and followed the talking.

I peered inside slightly to see Oleana cooking, Lissa setting out the plates, Dimitri diving out the drinks, my mom setting the table and why dad just sitting there talking. Christian went behind Lissa and hugged her from behind, which made her smiled at him. I gave a small smile myself when she looked at me, and her face beamed brighter.

"Rose! Your out." I smiled slightly and looked down. Everyone looked over at me, but I was looking at Dimitri. He gave Hope and Séan their sippy cups and came over to me. He opened the door wider and looked down at me, smiling.

"Hey." I hugged him around the wasit and he smiled, kissing the top of my head. I hugged him tightly and he chuckled.

"Hi." I buried my face in his chest and he chuckled once more.

"Hungry?" My head shot up and he fully laughed walking why over to the table, fixing me a big plate of food while I smiled at Hope.

"Mommy!" I smiled and kissed her nose as she laughed. I gobbled down my food and everyone laughed.

"Viktoria sure missed you." I looked over at Lissa who gave me more.

"Really? Where is she?" "School. She never left your door at the weekend." I smiled slightly. I knew I heard her.

"I think I should go see her." Dimitri looked at me funny. "I need fresh air!" Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Okay how about this." He got up and walked over to me and smiled down. "You and I go to the school. Janine can take care of Hope, Alberta will help." he smiled oerv at Alberta who should have clapped she was that happy. "And after, You, Hope and I go swimming." I smiled slightly and looked over at Lissa. "You'll post the thing?" Lissa smiled and nodded. I sighed and looked down.

"I'll just change." I walked up to my room and brabbed some booty shorts black, a white baggy top that I tucked I and lightly took a bit out to make a bit of a flap, with a black blazer and flats. I smiled and walked down to meet Dimitri at the door. He smiled and grabbed my waist and led me to the car.

He didn't push, didn't even ask, but I did want to tell him. He smiled over at me and I smiled back.

We made it to the school and Dimitri walked me to the caffiteria. He smiled and told me to stay behind him. I smiled tooa and did as he said and mad my legs the same as his while he walked over to Viktoria.

"Vika, Rose is asking for you." her eyes went wide and I had to hide a laugh.

"really?" I stepped out.

"Why don't you ask me?" She screamed. And when I say scream, I mean scream. She attacked me I a hug and I smiled.

Dimitri went off to talk on his phoe and I shrugged, talking to Vika. When he came back he told us both to get in the car and we drove home. But before vika and Dimitri got in the car Dimitri told her something and she had to hide her happiness.

I shrugged it off and walked up to the front door. Dimitri smiled down at me, kissing my nose and opened the door.

"WELCOME BACK ROSE!" I smiled and tears escaped my eyes. Dimitri, smiled down at me once again, and captured my lips. My eyes closed and everyone clapped and smiled.

**DONE! If you want to know the conversation, ask away, I don't mind writing one.**


	20. Notice Please read

In reading my Reviews for this story, I have noticed that a lot of people want it to be continued. I will happily continue this story, but not until I finish the other stories I am writing. Thanks for the support.


End file.
